Au-dessus des nuages
by Aemi-AuPaysDesMerveilles
Summary: Sasuke souffle sur ses bougies en broyant du noir. Il a trente ans, et il a quasiment tout raté. Il ne croit plus en rien. Naruto tente tant bien que mal d'offrir une vie décente à ses enfants, tout en essayant d'oublier son ex-femme. Il sait que jamais plus il ne vivra pareille aventure. À moins que...


**Au-dessus des nuages**

* * *

**Longueur :** One-shot.

**Univers :** UA.

**Pairing :** Yaoi – NaruSasu.

**Personnages :** OOC.

**Genres :** Angst. / Hurt-Comfort. / Romance.

**Rating :** M (Limes).

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à Masashi Kishimoto. / L'illustration m'appartient, elle a été faite par mes soins parce que je ne trouvais aucune image à me convenir pour cet OS. Ce n'est pas du grand art, mais c'est déjà ça !

* * *

**Résumé : **Sasuke souffle sur ses bougies en broyant du noir. Il a trente ans, et il a quasiment tout raté. Il ne croit plus en l'espoir, plus en l'amour, plus en lui, plus en rien.

Naruto tente tant bien que mal de joindre les deux bouts pour offrir une vie décente à ses enfants, tout en essayant du mieux qu'il peut d'oublier son ex-femme. Il sait pertinemment que jamais plus il ne vivra pareille aventure.

À moins que…

**Note :** Joyeux Noël à tous !

* * *

Sasuke fixait sa montre depuis deux bonnes minutes déjà en tirant sur sa cigarette, le regard éteint, quand il laissa tomber son bras sur le comptoir du bar pour s'emparer de la petite tasse posée devant lui. Il en avala le contenu d'un seul coup, savourant la brûlure du liquide le long de sa gorge. Il était vingt-trois heures vingt-six exactement en ce 23 juillet, et il venait d'avoir trente ans. Il aurait pu retrouver des amis, fêter cela en s'amusant, partager un gâteau avec sa famille, passer la nuit au karaoké ou plein d'autres choses que les gens normaux font ! Sauf qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'impression de faire partie des gens normaux. Il n'avait plus de famille pour l'aider à souffler sur ses bougies, plus d'amis pour l'entraîner dans une soirée scabreuse et sans fin, et la plupart de ses collègues de travail le fuyaient comme la peste.

Il écrasa son mégot dans un cendrier, déposa un billet sur le comptoir, récupéra sa veste et sortit du bar d'un pas traînant. Dehors, la chaleur était aussi écrasante qu'à l'intérieur. La nuit n'avait aucunement fait fuir les degrés, et l'air était lourd d'une humidité désagréable. Sous la lueur placide des réverbères, Sasuke marchait sans regarder devant lui. Il connaissait le chemin jusqu'à la station de métro par cœur, et il préférait faire semblant de s'intéresser à l'écran de son portable plutôt que de croiser le regard de quelqu'un. Il consulta ses messages, mais il n'en avait aucun nouveau. Son agenda, par contre, lui annonçait que le lendemain, il allait faire la connaissance du nouvel employé qui allait partager son bureau. Se rappeler de ce détail ne l'enchanta guère ; il détestait faire la connaissance de quelqu'un car il ne savait jamais quoi dire, ni comment, ni quand, et qu'il finissait toujours par se sentir stupide. En passant le portique du métro, il réalisa qu'il allait regretter Konan. Ils ne s'étaient jamais beaucoup parlé, même en travaillant dans la même pièce, mais elle n'avait jamais été désagréable à son égard. Contrairement à beaucoup d'autres, le caractère froid et distant de Sasuke ne l'avait pas rebutée ; elle avait su voir au-delà des apparences ce que l'homme avait tant de peine à révéler au reste du monde : son côté agréable et attentionné.

Il désespérait déjà de devoir repartir à zéro avec un nouveau collègue, car cela signifiait aller vers l'autre, se sentir obligé de poser des questions pour engager un ersatz de conversation, faire semblant de s'intéresser à des sujets auxquels il ne portait strictement aucune espèce d'attention. En bref, une galère sans nom… Il leva un regard vide de toute expression à la voûte céleste dénuée d'étoiles. Une pensée aussi soudaine que stupide lui traversa soudain l'esprit. Et s'il s'en allait ? Et s'il laissait tout tomber pour aller faire le tour du monde ? Après tout, que laisserait-il derrière lui ? Un appartement et son travail, une voiture qui avait fait son temps, quelques vêtements et une dizaine de livres insipides qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à lire en entier. La seule chose ayant un tant soit peu de valeur à ses yeux était sa collection de disques.

Avec un soupir, il se pinça l'arête du nez en se traitant lui-même d'imbécile. C'était une idée sans queue ni tête, qu'il fallait qu'il efface rapidement de son esprit. Même si elle était tentante…

* * *

Un cri soudain réveilla Naruto en sursaut, au beau milieu d'un rêve trop agréable pour être vrai. Il mit quelques secondes à réaliser que c'était sa fille qui pleurait ainsi, et en mit quelques-unes de plus pour parvenir à se lever de son lit. Traînant les pieds, il parvint tant bien que mal jusqu'au lit de Himawari, non sans avoir trébuché sur un train en bois et s'être empalé la plante du pied sur une perfide brique Lego. Après avoir maudit dans son esprit ses aïeux – qui n'y étaient pourtant pour rien – il se pencha sur le berceau de sa fille en lui murmurant quelques paroles rassurantes. Sa petite bouille contrariée et ses profonds sanglots ne laissèrent pas de doute au jeune homme ; elle venait de faire un cauchemar.

Quand il la prit dans ses bras, Himawari s'empressa de serrer dans ses petits poings le pyjama de son papa, comme pour lui dire de ne plus la lâcher. Naruto esquissa un doux sourire malgré la fatigue, tout en berçant sa fille de quelques mots doux.

— Papa ? appela une voix encore endormie qui filtra par l'embrasure de la porte. J'arrive pas à dormir avec Hima qui pleure. Il est quelle heure ?

Avisant les rayons de soleil qui filtraient au travers des petits interstices du volet, Naruto haussa les épaules. Encore un matin où son réveil ne servirait strictement à rien. Face à ce constat désolant, la sonnerie stridente lui manqua presque…

— Tu peux aller te débarbouiller, Boruto. Je vais aller préparer le petit-déjeuner, il est l'heure de se lever.

Son fils se dirigea vers la salle de bains, tandis que Naruto s'occupait de changer Himawari, avant de descendre au rez-de-chaussée de leur petite maison. Il installa sa fille dans sa chaise haute en la gratifiant d'un baiser affectueux sur le front auquel elle répondit en babillant, puis prépara le biberon et le petit-déjeuner. Les gestes habituels prirent le pas sur la conscience du jeune homme, et il ne se rendit réellement compte de ce qu'il faisait que quand il se retrouva devant la glace de son armoire, hésitant entre un costume bleu marine et un autre noir. Le chic ou la sobriété ? Il commençait à peine à réaliser que sa nouvelle vie commençait tout juste. Nouvelle maison, nouvelle ville, nouvel environnement… et nouveau travail. Le journal Konoha News était réputé dans tout le pays, et il était très fier d'y avoir été accepté. Il aurait pu faire montre de sa joie avec un sourire éclatant, si seulement il dormait normalement la nuit…

Avec une moue hésitante, il finit tout de même par remettre dans la penderie son costume noir, lui préférant une couleur qui ferait davantage ressortir ses yeux ; il voulait à tout prix faire bonne impression. Depuis le rez-de-chaussée, Boruto lui demanda ce qu'il faisait, et c'est ainsi qu'il dut enfiler sa tenue, se brosser les dents et faire quelque chose de convenable de ses cheveux en cinq minutes – sans oublier d'appliquer une petite couche de correcteur sur ses cernes bien trop profondes pour être ignorées. Il dût s'y reprendre à deux fois pour boutonner sa veste correctement, mais parvint finalement à démarrer la voiture sans avoir pris trop de retard, et sans avoir oublié quoi que ce fût.

Il eut un léger pincement au cœur en laissant Himawari chez la nourrice, mais parvint tout de même à relativiser en se disant que Sakura était non seulement sympathique, mais également parfaitement compétente. Il déposa ensuite Boruto au centre aéré, non sans avoir jeté un coup d'œil honteusement investigateur dans tous les coins de la salle pour vérifier qu'il ne pouvait rien arriver à son fils, puis fila vers son nouveau travail en jetant régulièrement des regards nerveux à l'heure qu'indiquait sa montre. Il n'arriva finalement qu'avec une minute de retard, le souffle court d'avoir monté les escaliers quatre à quatre, mais fier comme un paon – intérieurement – de cette petite victoire. La personne chargée de l'accueil ne sembla malheureusement pas partager sa bonne humeur, car elle lui jeta un regard torve avant de daigner lui demander si elle pouvait lui être utile.

— Oui, Monsieur Hatake Kakashi m'attend, je suis Monsieur Uzumaki.

Il ignora le léger haussement de sourcils réprobateur de cette pimbêche qui semblait vouloir se mêler de tout, et la suivit dans les couloirs tarabiscotés du bâtiment jusqu'à un petit bureau estampillé du nom de son nouveau patron. Quand ils entrèrent, celui-ci leva les yeux de son écran d'ordinateur avec un ennui évident. Naruto ne s'en formalisa pas, et l'écouta poliment lorsqu'il se lança dans une rapide présentation des lieux et de la hiérarchie, tout en lui faisant visiter les endroits les plus importants.

— Vous serez dans le bureau de Uchiwa Sasuke. conclut son supérieur en toquant à l'une des portes d'un long couloir bordé de faux palmiers en pots.

De l'autre côté du battant, une voix grave répondit un « Entrez… » sans aucune intonation. Alors que Naruto se demandait si une épidémie de je-m'en-foutisme s'était emparée du journal, son chef le fit entrer dans une salle relativement spacieuse, où trônaient un bureau vide, et l'autre débordant de piles de papiers et de dossiers qui semblaient, étrangement, parfaitement ordonnés. Caché derrière ces montagnes de documents en tous genres, un homme qui selon Naruto devait avoir à peu près son âge remonta ses fines lunettes rectangulaires sur son nez en levant un regard indéchiffrable sur le nouveau venu. Comme il ne pipait mot, ni ne semblait être enclin à faire le moindre signe de politesse, Naruto se dirigea vers lui d'un pas décidé, et, arborant un sourire à toute épreuve, lui tendit une main franche en se présentant. En face de lui, Sasuke, puisque c'était ainsi qu'il s'appelait, finit tout de même par lui serrer la main en retour et lui répondre par un « bonjour » qui sembla lui arracher la langue, avant de retourner à son travail en l'ignorant ostensiblement. Davantage surpris que vexé, Naruto se demanda si son nouveau collègue était hautain et prétentieux de nature, ou s'il avait juste du mal avec les premiers contacts ; il ne concevait pas qu'on puisse être aussi froid et distant naturellement. Pourtant, il en avait connu des patrons sans cœur ni pitié ! Mais lui, c'était encore un cran au-dessus. Il transpirait le dédain par tous les pores de sa peau, ses yeux étaient pleins à craquer d'une indifférence éclatante, et son attitude puait la suffisance à plein nez. Son nouveau collègue de bureau, avec qui il allait devoir désormais passer une grande partie de son temps, était l'archétype du personnage détestable… Ô joie !

Tout à ses réflexions, Naruto en aurait presque oublié qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans le bureau…

— Vous connaissez le métier d'agencier, mais Monsieur Uchiwa vous apprendra nos spécificités et ce que vous devez savoir pour bosser ici. Vous prendrez un ou deux de ses dossiers pour vous entraîner aujourd'hui, et vous viendrez me voir à la fin de votre journée pour qu'on discute de tous les détails qu'il reste à régler. Bon courage. conclut Hatake Kakashi avec un ton monotone.

Il donnait l'impression de déblatérer sans y prêter la moindre attention un discours appris par cœur. Quand la porte claqua dans le dos de son supérieur sans qu'il ait eu le temps de le remercier, Naruto se retourna en forçant son sourire – il était passé maître dans cet art. Mimant l'entrain, il demanda à son collègue quelles étaient donc ces « spécificités » dont avait parlé leur chef, ignorant la lueur de désespoir qu'il surprit dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis. Il repensa à ses enfants, sa seule véritable motivation, se remémorant que ce travail lui était indispensable pour leur assurer une vie correcte. Il souffla un peu et se sentit prêt à affronter le sale caractère d'Uchiwa Sasuke.

Il tira le fauteuil de son bureau pour rejoindre son collègue, et écouta attentivement quand celui-ci lui montra la manière dont il organisait son travail entre les corrections et la mise en page des articles, les détails à ne pas oublier, quand il le conseilla sur la manière d'aborder telle ou telle personne de la hiérarchie, et même quand il lui parla de la machine à café du bout du couloir, qui faisait du chocolat à la place du cappuccino depuis bientôt deux semaines. Naruto haussa un sourcil à ce dernier détail, mais le garda tout de même dans un coin de sa mémoire au cas où – on ne sait jamais jusqu'à quelle machine à café la vie peut nous mener !

La matinée fila sans qu'il s'en rende compte, et ce n'est que quand son collègue se leva pour récupérer sa veste sur le dossier de son fauteuil que Naruto se rendit compte que midi était déjà passée.

— Vous allez déjeuner ? demanda le blond sans trop savoir pourquoi il posait la question – bien sûr qu'il allait déjeuner, il n'allait pas faire une ballade à dos de licorne !

— Oui. répondit Sasuke en posant ses lunettes sur son bureau. Au fait, si on est amenés à se côtoyer tous les jours, on pourrait peut-être se tutoyer ? Je n'aime pas trop quand on me vouvoie…

Naruto, interloqué, resta stoïque un instant avant d'acquiescer. Décidément, il n'arrivait pas à cerner cet homme. Il discutait boulot pendant plus de trois heures sans se fatiguer, mais évitait la compagnie pour le déjeuner. Il le regardait comme un être inférieur, presque avec mépris, puis lui demandait qu'ils se tutoient. Ce type était incompréhensible… Alors que Naruto se résignait à chercher sur Internet le konbini le plus proche, Sasuke s'arrêta un instant, sa main posée sur la poignée de la porte. Il se retourna en se raclant la gorge, regardant davantage le paysage urbain qui s'étalait de l'autre côté de la baie vitrée que son collègue, puis demanda d'une voix que Naruto aurait presque pu trouver timide si ce n'était pas celle de cet homme froid :

— Tu veux peut-être venir déjeuner avec moi, si tu ne connais pas le quartier ?

Avec tous les efforts du monde, Naruto se retint de rire. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver devant son fils, quand il lui demandait d'avouer avoir fait telle ou telle bêtise. Boruto mettait toujours beaucoup de mauvaise volonté à s'avouer vaincu devant son père, et jetait la plupart du temps des regards hasardeux partout sauf en face de lui – peut-être avec l'espoir qu'un miracle surviendrait pour le sortir de cette situation. Sasuke n'était donc peut-être pas si antipathique qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraître…

* * *

Sasuke se demanda au moins une centaine de fois dans sa tête pourquoi diable il avait invité son nouveau collègue à venir déjeuner avec lui. L'idée avait germé dans son esprit quand il avait vu la mine déconfite de Naruto lorsqu'il avait fait mine de quitter le bureau seul pour aller manger. Il avait soudain éprouvé de la culpabilité à l'idée de laisser cet homme esseulé, alors qu'il devait se sentir perdu dans un environnement inconnu. Quelque part, il avait eu l'impression fugace de se voir dans un miroir – quelqu'un d'égaré au milieu du reste du monde. Sa propre solitude lui était revenue en pleine figure avec la violence d'une gifle. Alors, un peu maladroitement, il avait cherché les mots pour lui proposer de manger ensemble – peut-être pour se sentir un peu moins seul lui aussi ?

C'était bien la première fois qu'il faisait le premier pas vers quelqu'un, et une partie de lui-même en était plutôt fier, d'ailleurs. L'unique problème était qu'aucun sujet de conversation ne lui venait à l'esprit, et qu'il se sentait tout à fait stupide. Ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis plus de quelques heures, ne savaient quasiment rien l'un de l'autre ; évidemment qu'ils n'avaient rien à se dire ! Par ailleurs, Naruto semblait bien plus passionné par l'observation de la rue que par la moindre conversation avec Sasuke. Pourvu que cela dure jusqu'à la fin du repas !

Se perdant un peu au milieu de ses pensées en ébullition, Sasuke laissa son regard errer sur son nouveau collègue. Naruto avait un visage… magnétique, qui attirait l'attention. Ses yeux, perdus dans une observation approximative, étaient d'un bleu électrique si profond que Sasuke se demanda un moment s'il n'avait pas mis des lentilles. Mais non, le reflet de la lumière du soleil sur ses pupilles montrait bien que cette couleur magnifique était tout à fait naturelle. En suivant des yeux la ligne de son nez, Sasuke tomba sur les lèvres de Naruto, roses ; elles avaient l'air si douces… Puis il suivit la courbe de son menton, laissa traîner son regard dans la touffe indomptable de cheveux blonds aux reflets dorés, et retomba dans ses yeux. C'était ce qu'il préférait regarder, les yeux. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il avait toujours adoré se perdre dans les iris de ses conquêtes, qu'ils soient noirs, marrons, verts, peu lui importait. Cependant, des yeux si bleus, il n'en avait encore jamais vu.

Un peu à regret, Sasuke finit tout de même par les lâcher du regard, souhaitant éviter de passer pour un reluqueur insupportable. Il s'autorisa une dernière œillade aux bras musclés, mal dissimulés par le tissu fin de la chemise de Naruto, puis finit par se concentrer à nouveau sur le petit bol de riz posé devant lui. Il y plongea sa cuillère d'un geste distrait, tout en réfléchissant. Un sentiment avait pris place dans son esprit pendant qu'il observait son nouveau collègue ; un sentiment qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis de trop nombreuses années. Il était indéniablement attiré par Naruto. Cela n'avait rien de sentimental, c'était plutôt une attirance physique, presque bestiale, qui étreignait ses entrailles d'une manière étrangement agréable.

Après avoir perdu ses parents alors qu'il n'avait que dix-huit ans, Sasuke s'était plongé dans une spirale de débauche où il avait laissé libre cours à toutes ses envies et avait mené pendant plusieurs années une vie de bohème. Il avait collectionné les aventures d'un soir, sans jamais avoir de relation sérieuse. Et puis le côté raisonnable de l'âge adulte l'avait un jour rattrapé violemment, et il avait fini par se forcer à oublier tous ces plaisirs auxquels il avait goûté, plus jeune. Pourtant, ce jour-là, tandis qu'il leva à nouveau le regard vers Naruto, il sentit sa gorge se nouer exactement comme avant ; et cette situation le grisa bien plus qu'il n'osait se l'avouer.

Quand le repas fut fini, ils rentrèrent au journal, et Sasuke confia à Naruto la mise en page d'une interview d'une chanteuse qui venait d'annoncer qu'elle mettait fin à sa carrière. Ils travaillèrent dans un silence religieux tout le reste de l'après-midi, et Naruto commença même à prendre ses marques en disposant un cadre et quelques bibelots sur son bureau. Lorsque seize heures approchèrent, il alla voir son directeur, comme celui-ci le lui avait demandé, puis revint ensuite terminer la mise en page de son article. Quand vint la fin de la journée, il montra le résultat de son travail sur l'article à Sasuke.

— Il me paraît très bien ; on verra ce qu'en dit Monsieur Hatake, mais je pense que ce sera validé.

Naruto esquissa un sourire satisfait et remercia son collègue avant de jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre.

— Merde, je vais être en retard ! Il faut que j'aille chercher mon fils au centre aéré, je dois filer. À demain !

Sasuke n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que Naruto s'en allait déjà, sa veste sous le bras, en faisant cliqueter ses clefs de voiture. Interdit, le brun se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Son « fils » ? Naruto avait un « fils » ? Il avait donc sans doute une femme. Sasuke vit s'envoler ses désirs illusoires avec une déception certaine. Il baissa le regard et tomba sur la photo d'un petit garçon qui devait avoir sept ou huit ans, arborant les mêmes cheveux blonds que Naruto, et qui tenait dans ses bras un nouveau-né qu'il contemplait avec des yeux débordants d'admiration – des yeux aussi bleus que ceux de son père.

Il poussa un soupir qu'il ne tenta même pas de cacher. Peut-être était-ce un signe de l'univers ? Peut-être cela voulait-il dire qu'il était voué à vivre seul ? Il ravala l'amertume qui étreignait sa gorge et préféra retourner à son bureau pour finir un article qu'il avait à rendre pour le lendemain. Durant les jours qui suivirent également, il se contenta de regarder Naruto de loin, en tentant d'étouffer son désir. Quelques années en arrière, il ne se serait pas arrêté à ce détail, et aurait dragué son collègue sans aucune vergogne ; mais aujourd'hui, il ne se sentait plus l'énergie de retomber dans ses anciens travers.

Cependant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de glisser de temps à autre un œil envieux sur la silhouette aux muscles ciselés. Et lorsqu'un matin, Naruto arriva avec des cernes tout à fait visibles sous les yeux, Sasuke s'en rendit compte au premier coup d'œil. Il n'y fit aucune allusion pendant la matinée, mais puisqu'ils avaient pris l'habitude d'aller acheter leur déjeuner ensemble, il finit par aborder le sujet pendant qu'ils marchaient tranquillement vers un Family Mart qui se trouvait à quelques minutes à pied du journal.

— Ta nuit a été longue ?

Naruto tourna vers lui un regard interrogatif, ne comprenant visiblement pas le sens de la question.

— T'as des poches sous les yeux qui te descendraient presque au milieu des joues…

Avec un air embêté, son collègue se tâta le dessous des yeux, puis étouffa une injure entre ses lèvres pincées.

— J'étais en retard pour déposer Boruto ce matin, et j'ai oublié de mettre du correcteur… J'ai tout le temps des cernes, mais d'habitude je m'arrange pour les cacher ! fit-il avec un faux sourire.

— C'est peut-être indiscret de ma part, mais ta femme ne peut pas le déposer si tu n'as pas le temps le matin ?

Sasuke regretta immédiatement sa question quand il vit l'air contrit de Naruto qui semblait chercher une réponse adéquate. Car si le blond parlait volontiers de ses enfants, jamais encore il ne s'était confié concernant leur mère.

— Disons que… elle ne risque pas de le faire parce que je n'ai aucune idée d'où elle se trouve en ce moment. Elle m'a quitté il y a un an, sans laisser d'adresse.

Le brun hésita un instant entre la soudaine satisfaction qu'il éprouva en entendant que Naruto était célibataire, et la compassion qu'il ressentit en constatant l'expression de tristesse profonde que son collègue arborait en cet instant. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus avant à la question, car le blond coupa court à la conversation en décidant à haute voix qu'il prendrait un petit pain au curry et un onigiri pour son repas.

Sasuke ne s'étendit pas sur le sujet, peu désireux de rappeler davantage à Naruto des souvenirs qui avaient l'air de le faire souffrir. Il ne put s'empêcher cependant de faire un rapide calcul dans sa tête. Son collègue semblait avoir environ son âge, et s'il en croyait la photographie posée sur son bureau, son fils devait avoir à peu de choses près huit ans de plus que la petite dernière. Hors, si la mère était partie déjà un an auparavant, cela voulait vraisemblablement dire que Naruto était devenu papa alors qu'il n'avait même pas encore vingt-cinq ans. Sasuke s'imagina un instant dans la même situation, et la constatation lui donna rapidement le tournis. À vingt-cinq ans, il venait à peine d'entrer au Konoha News et passait encore régulièrement des soirées sans fin dans des bars ou des boîtes de nuit à chercher une proie à séduire pour l'emmener à l'hôtel le plus proche et passer une nuit qui lui donnait l'impression de vivre une vie agréable. Il n'avait aucunement eu le temps, ni l'envie d'ailleurs, d'avoir une vie de famille à cet âge-là. Cependant, réflexion faite, il constata amèrement qu'aujourd'hui, il avait l'impression d'avoir manqué quelque chose. D'une certaine manière, il enviait Naruto qui avait ses enfants pour lui tenir compagnie lorsqu'il rentrait chez lui. Et puis, il y avait quelque chose dans le regard du blond quand il parlait de Boruto et de Himawari, quelque chose que Sasuke avait du mal à comprendre. Était-ce de la fierté, un amour inconditionnel ou de la simple satisfaction ? Les pupilles bleues brillaient dans ces moments-là d'un sentiment que le brun ne connaissait aucunement, mais qui lui paraissait fort agréable. Avait-il encore le droit d'espérer que la vie lui offre un jour un bonheur aussi grand que celui que Naruto semblait posséder ? Trop habitué aux déceptions, Sasuke osait à peine se poser la question.

* * *

Naruto étouffa un bâillement dans sa manche, avant de jeter un regard gêné autour de lui pour savoir si quelqu'un l'avait remarqué ; mais apparemment il était le seul dans la salle de conférence à avoir du mal à se concentrer. Cela faisait bientôt une heure que Monsieur Shimura Danzō, le directeur général du Konoha News, parlait du nez en leur présentant sa vision du journalisme. Autrement dit, cela faisait bientôt une heure que Naruto avait abandonné l'idée de suivre le discours ennuyeux à souhait de son supérieur. À côté de lui, Sasuke buvait les paroles de Danzō – ou bien faisait un très bon comédien.

Le plus discrètement possible, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre pour savoir combien de temps encore durerait la torture. Il n'avait jamais vraiment su faire preuve d'écoute lorsqu'il n'y voyait aucune utilité. Fort heureusement pour lui, la fin approchait et la libération avec ; et en effet, quelques minutes plus tard, le directeur général mit un terme grandiloquent à son laïus interminable tout en invitant son équipe à profiter de la collation qui avait été préparée pour eux. Avec des yeux débordants d'étoiles, Naruto se dirigea, suivi de près par Sasuke, vers le buffet garni qui lui tendait les bras depuis la pièce attenante à la salle de conférence. Ses yeux brillèrent d'envie devant tous les toasts et amuse-bouche qui s'étalaient devant lui. Il commença par un maki au saumon, en proposa un à Sasuke qui le regardait avec une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux, mais, alors qu'il avalait un sashimi de thon rouge, un bruit de baguette que l'on tapotait sur un verre tinta dans la grande salle, l'interrompant dans sa dégustation.

Monté sur l'estrade, Gaara, un de leurs collègues, attirait l'attention de tous avec un grand sourire. Quand il fut sûr que tout le monde se fût retourné vers lui, il prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer.

— J'ai une excellente nouvelle à vous annoncer ! commença-t-il en levant son verre. Voilà… dans quelques mois, je vais me marier.

Un vague d'applaudissements suivit sa déclaration, il fut bientôt le centre de toutes les conversations et reçut les félicitations de la plupart de ses collègues… mais pas celles de Naruto. Celui-ci s'était éclipsé pour échapper à la foule et avait discrètement attrapé une coupe de champagne qu'il avait avalé d'un trait. Il ne connaissait pas spécialement Gaara, et n'avait aucune envie de parler mariage. Sa bonne humeur s'était soudain envolée, et il savait pertinemment pourquoi ; cela l'énervait d'ailleurs au plus haut point. Il aurait voulu avoir la force d'oublier Hinata, d'annihiler les souvenirs de leur vie ensemble, de repartir sur des bases saines. Il saisit un nouveau verre qu'il vida tout aussi rapidement, pestant contre le destin et contre lui-même à la fois.

La soirée se poursuivit ainsi, sans que Naruto parvienne à effacer l'image de son ancienne compagne de son esprit. Il tenta bien de la noyer dans l'alcool, mais cela fonctionnait trop lentement à son goût ; cependant, puisqu'il s'agissait là de la seule technique qui lui venait à l'esprit, il persista. Il finit tout de même par ressentir une irrépressible envie de prendre l'air, et se faufila au milieu de la foule vers la baie vitrée, pour profiter de la brise fraîche de la nuit qui commençait à poindre. Quand il fit irruption sur la terrasse en bois, il remarqua bien vite qu'il n'était pas seul. Non loin, Sasuke était adossé au mur en tirant sur sa cigarette, le regard perdu dans les étoiles. Dérangé dans sa réflexion, celui-ci tourna un regard insondable vers Naruto.

— Je peux t'en piquer une ? lui demanda le blond en désignant sa cigarette.

— Tu fumes, toi ? s'étonna Sasuke.

Naruto baissa la tête avec un sourire triste et passa une main fatiguée sur son visage désespéré.

— Non, j'ai arrêté pour mes enfants… Vaut mieux pas que je recommence, sinon je crois que je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter.

Il s'adossa lui aussi contre le mur en poussant un profond soupir, et porta un énième verre à ses lèvres pour le vider.

— À ce point ? ironisa Sasuke avec un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

Naruto lui répondit en ricanant d'un rire jaune et demanda à son collègue s'il avait l'air si désespéré que cela.

— Je ne voudrais pas paraître méchant mais oui… un peu. répondit-il avant de laisser couler un silence, puis de demander : C'est l'annonce de Gaara, n'est-ce pas ?

Naruto ne lui répondit que par un grommellement approximatif, sans davantage d'explications ; il savait parfaitement que Sasuke avait compris la situation, et surtout, qu'il ne le jugeait pas. Il avait rapidement compris que son collègue était quelqu'un de timide, qui avait beaucoup de mal à exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, mais que ce n'était certainement pas quelqu'un qui se ficherait de lui à la première occasion. Et c'est peut-être pour cette raison précise que ce soir-là, il se laissa aller à se confier à Sasuke, alors qu'il ne l'avait plus fait depuis une éternité.

— J'ai rencontré Hinata à la bibliothèque de l'université, elle faisait des recherches pour son projet de fin de première année, et moi pour mes partiels de fin de deuxième année. On pourrait mettre notre rencontre à la définition de « coup de foudre », c'était dingue. On a pris le temps de se connaître, mais tout paraissait tellement naturel entre nous… On s'est installé ensemble au bout de deux ans, tout allait bien ; peut-être trop bien. Le seul point noir sur le tableau était le fait que sa famille ne m'ait jamais accepté, mais ça m'importait peu parce que j'étais heureux avec elle…

« Hinata avait vingt-trois ans quand elle est tombée enceinte de Boruto. On a beaucoup réfléchi, on se sentait prêt dans nos têtes, mais on n'avait pas fini nos études, et nos petits boulots servaient à peine à payer le loyer, les courses et l'université. Mais on s'est dit que c'était une chance que nous offrait la vie alors on a décidé d'assumer. Hinata a pris des cours par correspondance et j'ai fini mon année à la va-vite. Je voulais devenir journaliste mais il fallait faire rapidement alors j'ai pris le premier boulot d'agencier qui venait et on s'est débrouillé comme on pouvait. Et au final, on a réussi à gérer, un peu à la _one again_ mais on l'a fait.

« Pour Himawari, c'était différent. On avait quasiment la trentaine, alors on a pris le temps de réfléchir et c'était notre décision, pas une surprise. Et puis Boruto s'ennuyait un peu tout seul. souria-t-il. Mais quand Hima est arrivée… je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Je pense que c'est un des infirmiers qui s'occupaient de Hinata à la maternité qui lui a retourné le cerveau mais je n'en suis pas sûr ; toujours est-il qu'elle est tout d'un coup devenue odieuse. Elle me faisait des reproches sans arrêt, elle s'occupait à peine de Hima, elle ignorait Boruto, elle s'énervait pour rien ; j'avais beau essayer de discuter, ça ne changeait rien. Elle n'était plus elle-même, je crois. En tout cas, elle a fini par laisser les enfants à l'école et chez la nourrice un matin, et elle est parti sans rien laisser derrière elle. À part nous peut-être… ricana Naruto. Himawari n'avait même pas deux mois.

« J'ai bien essayé de la retrouver, mais sa famille a fait la sourde oreille, et moi je n'ai plus mes parents alors… Mon parrain vit avec sa femme pas loin d'ici, alors j'ai déménagé à Konoha pour repartir à zéro. acheva-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

Il tourna le regard vers Sasuke, qui ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux pendant qu'il racontait son histoire.

— Mais pourquoi je te raconte tout ça ? fit-il avec un petit air navré.

— Je crois que tu en avais besoin. répondit Sasuke en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Il le dévisageait toujours de son regard indéchiffrable, et Naruto se sentit d'abord ridicule de s'être confié sur tant de choses alors que son collègue, lui, paraissait si secret. Peut-être n'avait-il aucune envie d'entendre tout cela ? Cependant, s'il regardait bien, Sasuke n'avait pas l'air d'avoir été gêné par la discussion, au contraire. Il affichait pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, un air avenant et ouvert. Naruto en perdit l'envie de se servir un verre supplémentaire, et se sentit étrangement mieux. Il avait l'impression de s'être rapproché de Sasuke avec cette conversation, et oublia bien vite le fait qu'il s'était senti ridicule de se confier à quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas depuis bien longtemps. S'était-il trouvé un ami ?

* * *

Sasuke ferma la porte de son appartement derrière lui, l'esprit embrouillé. Après que Naruto soit parti pour aller récupérer ses enfants chez son parrain, il avait très vite quitté la soirée, n'y trouvant plus aucun intérêt. Il abandonna ses chaussures à l'entrée de son appartement, et fit quelques pas dans son salon avant de s'effondrer lourdement sur son canapé. La discussion qu'il avait eue avec Naruto l'avait retourné, et il se sentait à la fois triste pour lui et égoïste. Après tout, lui-même était en désaccord avec son frère et cela l'attristait, bien évidemment, mais il n'avait jamais cherché à recoller les morceaux de leur relation en miettes. En face du blond, qui s'était battu contre le destin et parvenait bon an, mal an à s'en sortir, il se sentit soudain lâche et cela lui déplut fortement.

Étrangement, sa vie semblait tourner autour de cet homme depuis qu'il avait intégré le Konoha News… Était-ce parce qu'il était la seule personne à réellement discuter avec lui sans avoir dans les yeux cette envie de s'enfuir, ou bien tout simplement parce qu'ils travaillaient dans le même bureau ? Ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, s'entendaient bien, et Naruto venait de se confier à lui comme s'ils étaient des amis de longue date. Sasuke, qui au début n'espérait que mettre son collègue dans son lit, se demandait désormais s'il ne désirait pas autre chose. Quelque chose d'un peu plus engageant, qui changerait un peu son quotidien monotone.

Il poussa un soupir en fermant un peu ses yeux fatigués. Qu'était-il en train d'espérer au juste ? Il se leva en récupérant son paquet de cigarettes dans la poche de sa veste, et ouvrit la fenêtre de son salon pour en griller une dernière avant d'aller se coucher. La tête dans les étoiles, il se rappela la dispute stupide qu'il avait eu avec son grand frère, sa seule famille restante, quelques années auparavant. Itachi lui avait reproché de se laisser aller et de foutre en l'air sa vie, et Sasuke avait répliqué avec véhémence qu'il avait bien le droit de faire ce qu'il voulait puisqu'il était majeur. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais, il se rendit compte que son frère n'avait voulu que le remettre dans le droit chemin pour son propre bien, et non pour le contrarier. Il avait quitté l'appartement d'Itachi peu après et ne l'avait jamais revu…

Il sortit son portable de sa poche et fit défiler les contacts jusqu'au numéro qui l'intéressait, et resta à fixer l'écran pendant qu'il tirait sur sa cigarette. Le numéro n'était peut-être même plus attribué… Un peu au hasard, sans y réfléchir, il cliqua sur le nom en se disant que s'il voulait se débarrasser de sa culpabilité, c'était aujourd'hui ou jamais. La tonalité résonna de longs instants durant, sans que personne ne décroche. Sasuke jeta un œil à sa montre, et se rendit compte qu'il était minuit passées. Il laissa le répondeur se déclencher, et commença, hésitant :

— Ita, c'est moi, Sasu. Je… je ne sais même pas si c'est encore ton numéro, mais tant pis, il fallait que j'essaie. J'espère que tu vas bien. Je voudrais m'excuser, j'ai été… stupide et injuste avec toi. Tu voulais que tout se passe bien pour moi, et moi j'ai cru que tout ce que tu me disais, c'était juste pour m'agacer. Je m'en veux, tu sais… Je me sens nul. J'ai un collègue qui m'a fait comprendre que tant qu'on pouvait réparer ses erreurs, il fallait le faire avant de regretter, alors voilà. Je te demande pardon. J'aimerais te revoir, tu me manques… Rappelle-moi, s'il te plaît… grand frère.

Avec une boule dans la gorge, il raccrocha, écrasa son mégot dans un pot en terre et referma la fenêtre derrière lui avant d'aller se coucher.

Quelques jours plus tard, Itachi n'avait toujours pas répondu et Sasuke commençait à s'impatienter. Peut-être avait-il changé de numéro de téléphone ? Ou bien peut-être qu'il ne voulait tout simplement plus avoir quoi que ce soit affaire avec son petit frère ? Et puis, pourquoi Naruto n'arrivait pas ? Il était déjà en retard de plus d'une heure !

Le brun se pinça l'arête du nez en inspirant profondément, remettant par la même occasion ses lunettes en place. Il était en train de s'énerver pour rien et cela était strictement inutile. Être sans nouvelle de son frère alors qu'il avait fait un pas vers lui le rendait fébrile et lui donnait l'impression désagréable de ne plus contrôler ses sentiments.

Soudain, la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit avec fracas pour laisser entrer une tornade blonde à bout de souffle. Naruto lâcha un « bonjour » à peine audible, posa un couffin à l'entrée, suspendit sa veste au porte-manteau et se rua sur son bureau sans aucune discrétion, sous le regard torve de son collègue. Il ne parut s'en rendre compte que quand, reprenant son souffle en attendant que son ordinateur s'allume, il leva le regard vers Sasuke. Il esquissa un sourire gêné et expliqua que sa voiture était tombée en panne sans aucune raison apparente le matin-même, et qu'il avait dû appeler une dépanneuse et gérer quelques banalités administratives avant de faire le trajet qu'il faisait tous les matins, en taxi.

Sasuke oublia bien vite son agacement, et donna à Naruto les dossiers du jour, avant de réaliser quelque chose.

— Mais attends… ça veut dire que ce soir tu vas encore être obligé de prendre un taxi ?

Naruto leva un regard interrogatif vers son collègue et répondit par l'affirmative sans avoir l'air de comprendre le sens de la question.

— Tu habites où ? Je peux peut-être te ramener, en passant par le centre aéré et la nourrice…

— Non, t'inquiète ! s'exclama soudain son collègue. Je ne veux pas te déranger !

Sasuke haussa les épaules, en lui répondant qu'il n'avait rien de prévu et que, de toute manière, sa voiture avait besoin de voir autre chose que le trajet qu'il faisait matin et soir. Naruto resta interdit quelques instants.

— C'était de l'humour, Sasuke ? Rien que pour ça, j'accepte ! renchérit-il avec un grand sourire.

Le brun eut un court instant de réflexion. En effet, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait de traits d'esprit sans qu'ils ne soient teintés d'une ironie mordante ; au moins depuis plusieurs années. D'ailleurs, il était également rare qu'il propose son aide à qui que ce soit. Il en resta pantois, avant de réaliser qu'il avait tout de même un travail à terminer ; il s'y remit donc immédiatement et la journée s'écoula, comme beaucoup d'autres.

Quand le soir arriva, ils quittèrent le bureau ensemble et se dirigèrent vers la vieille Toyota de Sasuke, qui les conduisit d'abord au centre aéré. Le brun suivit Naruto un peu timidement au milieu de tous ces enfants turbulents. Il ne s'était jamais senti très à l'aise avec les plus jeunes, et se retrouver entouré de dizaines de mômes courant dans tous les sens ne l'aidait aucunement.

— Papa !

La voix cristalline d'un petit garçon sortit Sasuke de ses réflexions. Naruto s'accroupit pour prendre dans ses bras un adorable bambin à la chevelure aussi blonde et aux yeux aussi bleus que ceux de son père. Il lui demanda ensuite comment sa journée s'était passée, puis, après l'avoir écouté attentivement raconter qu'il avait joué au football avec Chōchō et Shikadai, mais que Mitsuki était venu les embêter – heureusement que Sarada l'avait fait fuir –, il apprit à son fils que ce soir-là, ils ne rentreraient pas en taxi, mais avec Sasuke.

— Ton copain du travail ? demanda Boruto.

— Oui, c'est ça, Trésor. répondit son père.

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une chaleur agréable se répandre dans son cœur à l'entente de ces quelques mots, puis esquissa un léger sourire devant les yeux curieux de Boruto. Celui-ci parut l'apprécier immédiatement, et lui posa mille questions tandis qu'ils retournaient à la voiture et prenaient la route pour aller chercher la petite dernière. Naruto finit par demander à son fils d'arrêter d'embêter Sasuke, peu avant qu'ils ne s'arrêtent devant une maison au toit de tuiles, perdue au milieu d'un lotissement comme on en trouvait beaucoup en périphérie de Konoha. Naruto sortit de la voiture et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec Himawari dans les bras, qu'il installa dans le couffin à l'arrière. Tout en le regardant faire, Sasuke observa les mimiques adorables de la petite, qui babillait en souriant à son papa. Les petits yeux bleus suivaient Naruto avec une admiration sans faille qui éblouit le brun. Il se sentit soudain bien seul au milieu de tout cet amour, et Itachi lui revint à l'esprit. Il n'espérait plus qu'une chose : que son frère veuille bien renouer des liens avec lui. Il était prêt à tout pour retrouver un semblant d'amour fraternel dans sa vie, cet amour si particulier qui lui avait manqué sans qu'il ne s'en rende réellement compte. Il se prit à imaginer Itachi avec une dizaine d'années de plus, se demanda s'il avait réussi à devenir inspecteur de police comme il l'espérait, s'il était toujours en couple avec Ino Yamanaka… Il suivait le GPS inconsciemment, plongé dans ses réflexions, et ne reprit ses esprits que quand Naruto l'invita à rester manger avec eux pour le remercier.

Sasuke hésita d'abord, puis finit par accepter en se disant que l'idée de passer une soirée en compagnie de Naruto lui plaisait bien. Il suivit donc la petite famille à l'intérieur de leur maisonnette. En entrant, le brun se demanda tout d'abord comment tout le bazar qui s'offrait à ses yeux pouvait bien entrer dans une si petite habitation. Puis, les piles de linge repassé, les placards sous l'escalier qui crachaient leurs jouets, la table basse noyée sous les feuilles de dessin et les crayons de couleurs, et les cahiers hétéroclites entassés sur le meuble du salon rappelèrent à Sasuke que Naruto gérait tout cela tout seul et lui arrachèrent un élan d'admiration. Si lui avait eu trois jours de vacances la semaine passée, son collègue n'avait pris aucun jour de congé depuis son arrivée au Konoha News, et travaillait comme un damné toute la journée pour finir à l'heure et aller récupérer ses enfants. Et il ne se plaignait jamais de sa charge de travail…

— Sasuke, tu peux vérifier que Boruto fasse bien ses devoirs de vacances, s'il te plaît ? demanda Naruto en déposant Himawari dans sa chaise haute. Je vais préparer à manger.

Le brun opina du chef, et accompagna le petit garçon au salon, où celui-ci s'installa sur le canapé avec un cahier sur les jambes et se mit immédiatement au travail, tout en expliquant au nouveau venu ce qu'il avait appris dans sa leçon de la veille. Sasuke se prit bien vite au jeu, et expliqua quelques détails à un Boruto très attentif, et visiblement content de voir un invité dans leur nouvelle maison.

— Tu aimes les tomates ? lui demanda Naruto en faisant irruption dans le salon, revêtu d'un tablier un peu tâché.

— J'adore ça ! répondit Sasuke sans hésiter.

Finalement, il avait bien fait de rester.

* * *

Naruto referma le livre de contes en le posant sur la table de nuit, gratifia son fils d'un affectueux baiser sur le front, puis sortit de sa chambre en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. Il passa ensuite dans la chambre de Himawari pour éteindre la musique qu'il lui mettait pour qu'elle s'endorme et susurra un « fais de beaux rêves » au-dessus de son berceau. Ensuite, il passa par la salle de bains se brosser les dents, et rejoignit sa propre chambre, où il se laissa tomber sur son lit avec un profond soupir. Avec un grognement sourd, il se retourna vers la fenêtre entrouverte. Au travers de la moustiquaire, il distinguait les étoiles qui brillaient déjà depuis longtemps dans le ciel noir. Heureusement que le lendemain était un samedi, et qu'il pouvait se permettre de dormir plus longtemps ! Il pria un instant pour que Himawari ne le réveille pas à six heures du matin, puis se déshabilla pour enfiler son pyjama. En se glissant sous les draps rafraîchis par l'air de la nuit, il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas pensé une seule fois à son ex-femme durant cette soirée.

Il avait passé un très bon moment avec Sasuke et les enfants. Son ami avait été adorable avec Boruto, et avait même aidé Himawari à finir son assiette de purée. Une sensation étrange ne le quittait plus depuis cet instant précis où il avait vu Sasuke s'occuper de sa fille. Il avait adoré voir ça, cette image d'un ersatz de vie de famille unie… même si ça n'avait aucun sens. Il était déjà sorti avec deux garçons durant son adolescence, et n'avait jamais eu de difficultés à assumer sa bisexualité étant jeune. Cependant, le temps avait changé la donne et désormais, il n'était plus tout seul ; toutes ses décisions avec une incidence sur ses enfants, et ce n'était pas un fait à prendre à la légère. Et puis Sasuke était un ami, pas quelqu'un pour qui il nourrissait une quelconque attirance, n'est-ce pas ? Il tenta de se persuader que ce n'était que l'image d'une famille unie qui lui avait plu, et non la personne qui en était à l'origine. Il ne voulait certainement pas se lancer dans une relation vouée à l'échec et qui ne ferait que souffrir inutilement Boruto et Himawari. Personne ne lui ferait jamais ressentir ce qu'il avait vécu avec Hinata, il en était intimement persuadé. Par ailleurs, rien ne lui disait que Sasuke ressentait quoi que ce soit pour lui. Tout lui criait de faire comme si de rien n'était, et de poursuivre sa vie sans rien y changer ; tout, sauf peut-être cette petite flamme, cachée au fond de son cœur ? Naruto décida de l'ignorer, et préféra s'endormir pour être en forme le lendemain. Il avait prévu de passer une bonne partie de son après-midi à faire les courses de rentrée pour Boruto.

Le lundi suivant, Naruto entra dans le bureau qu'il partageait avec Sasuke d'un air guilleret. Il avait réussi à trouver tout ce dont son fils aurait besoin pour l'école, et était persuadé d'être parvenu à étouffer cette petite chaleur qui avait chatouillé son cœur vendredi soir. C'est donc armé d'une bonne humeur toute fraîche qu'il salua son ami et s'installa à son bureau pour regarder ce qu'il avait à faire aujourd'hui. Il était décidé à passer une bonne journée. Il échangea quelques banalités avec le brun et se mit rapidement au travail.

Vers dix heures, il fit une pause avec la ferme intention de prendre un café. Il enregistra son travail et leva les yeux vers Sasuke pour lui proposer de venir avec lui ; mais fut surpris de constater que celui-ci le dévorait du regard. Le brun détourna immédiatement les yeux pour se concentrer à nouveau sur son ordinateur et Naruto haussa les épaules. Le hasard faisait parfois les choses bizarrement… Il proposa un café à Sasuke, qui acquiesça et l'accompagna jusqu'à la salle de pause comme si de rien n'était.

Naruto ne pensa plus à cet étrange moment, comme suspendu dans le temps ; du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il surprenne encore son ami qui le dévisageait – de cet insondable regard qu'il arborait parfois – quand ils déjeunaient ensemble et au cours de l'après-midi. Une fois, cela pouvait être une coïncidence ; deux fois, à la limite ; mais trois fois, cela devenait une bonne raison de se poser des questions. Il tenta bien de faire abstraction, mais les jours qui suivirent, le manège se répéta trop souvent pour qu'il en conclue que cela ne signifiait rien. Était-ce quelque chose qui durait depuis plus longtemps, et qu'il n'avait jusque-là pas remarqué, ou bien cela avait-il seulement commencé après qu'ils aient passé une soirée ensemble ? Et que cela signifiait-il ? Est-ce que Sasuke nourrissait les mêmes doutes que Naruto à l'égard de leur relation ? Les mêmes préoccupations ? Le jeune homme se posait ces questions en boucle quand Sasuke lui demanda un jour, avec une gêne attendrissante, s'il pouvait venir l'aider le samedi suivant à sortir un vieux meuble de chez lui car il venait d'en acheter un nouveau.

— Je sais que tu es très occupé, et d'ailleurs si tu ne peux pas, dis-le-moi ! Mais c'est juste que… en fait, je ne connais pas grand monde à Konoha à part toi alors… s'expliqua-t-il en fronçant le nez pour faire remonter ses lunettes.

Naruto se retint une nouvelle fois d'éclater de rire devant le visage embêté de son ami. Sasuke était décidément adorable quand il se sentait gêné ! Il réfléchit un instant, puis répondit avec un sourire mutin :

— Je n'ai rien de prévu samedi, je peux venir. Dis-moi juste où tu habites et l'heure à laquelle ça t'arrange que je vienne, et je serai là.

— Merci, c'est gentil. Ne t'embête pas avec les horaires, viens juste après la sieste de Himawari.

Naruto acquiesça pendant que Sasuke notait son adresse sur un papier. Toutes les questions qui tournaient dans son esprit depuis plusieurs jours s'étaient soudain interrompues durant la conversation…

Le samedi arriva rapidement, et Boruto fut ravi de savoir qu'ils allaient passer l'après-midi chez le « copain super gentil » de son papa. Il aida son père à ranger quelques jouets pour sa sœur dans un petit sac, puis il se rendirent chez Sasuke. Quand il leur ouvrit, il affichait un sourire que Naruto lui avait rarement vu. Pas un immense, ni même un grand sourire, juste un sourire sincèrement heureux de les voir.

— Entrez, ne restez pas sur le palier.

Boruto entra en courant, sous le regard gêné de son père et sauta sur le canapé en criant sa joie. Sasuke observait la scène avec un air amusé, accoudé contre un vieux meuble élimé et vidé de son contenu.

— C'est celui-là ? demanda Naruto en le désignant du doigt.

— Oui. Il y a juste besoin de le laisser sur le trottoir, les encombrants sont ramassés le lundi. Mais on a le temps… tu veux un café ?

Le blond accepta avec un sourire, avant de se poser dans le canapé avec Himawari dans les bras. Il chuchota discrètement à son fils de se tenir tranquille, et se permit de jeter un œil curieux à l'appartement de son ami. Les murs blancs n'affichaient guère qu'une vieille guitare électrique d'un rouge grenat à laquelle il manquait une corde, et qui semblait prendre la poussière depuis plusieurs années. Le reste du mobilier se résumait au strict minimum : un canapé, deux fauteuils, une table basse, et les deux meubles qui attendaient d'être inter-changés.

— Boruto, tu aimes le chocolat chaud ? demanda Sasuke en passant la tête par la porte de la cuisine.

— Oh oui ! répondit le petit garçon en sautant sur le canapé.

Alors que le brun disparaissait de nouveau dans la cuisine, Naruto jeta un coup d'œil aux disques posés en pile par terre, sûrement attendant d'être rangés dans le nouveau meuble. Metallica, Linkin Park, Nirvana, Red Hot Chili Peppers, Queen et même Guns N'Roses ! La discographie de son ami arracha un sourire au blond. Finalement, Sasuke aussi avait une passion…

— Tu peux poser Himawari si tu veux, proposa le brun en rentrant dans le salon avec trois tasses sur un plateau, j'ai étalé une couverture à côté du canapé avec des coussins autour pour la tenir.

— Oh, merci, ça tombe bien j'ai amené quelques jouets pour elle.

Naruto installa sa fille sur le tapis en lui donnant un hochet, un doudou et un petit biberon d'eau, puis se releva pour retourner sur le canapé. Quand il croisa le regard de Sasuke, celui-ci le dévisageait toujours de cette même indéchiffrable manière… Le blond préféra l'ignorer et se rassit en prenant sa tasse de café chaude entre ses mains. À côté de lui, Boruto soufflait adorablement sur son chocolat fumant.

— J'ai cru voir que tu aimais le rock… hasarda Naruto.

Son ami lui répondit avec un léger sourire gêné qu'en effet, d'aussi loin qu'il pouvait s'en rappeler, il avait toujours aimé cette musique.

— J'ai même joué dans un petit groupe avec des amis pendant quelques années… Oh, on ne faisait que des reprises dans des petits bars miteux, mais c'était sympa. On s'est séparé pour une dispute stupide quand j'avais vingt ans. Je crois que mon frère a gardé quelques vidéos de nos concerts…

Naruto s'étonna de l'entendre parler d'un frère. Il le croyait enfant unique, puisqu'il ne parlait jamais de sa famille. Sasuke plongea un regard immensément triste dans les yeux de son ami.

— Je crois en avoir un, en fait. Je me suis engueulé avec lui parce qu'il se faisait du souci pour moi, et je ne l'ai plus revu depuis presque dix ans…

— Excuse-moi, je ne savais pas…

— Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. éluda Sasuke en se concentrant sur sa tasse de café. Disons que quand nos parents sont décédés, je suis parti en… cacahuète, se reprit-il en regardant Boruto, et qu'il a voulu me sortir de mes bêtises. Sauf que j'avais trop de fierté à cet âge-là pour accepter son aide, alors je suis parti de chez lui. J'avais vingt-et-un an. J'aurais dû l'écouter, mais j'étais trop stupide.

Naruto avala une gorgée de café encore brûlant pour oublier son cœur qui s'étreignait dans sa poitrine. Même si cela lui faisait plaisir que son ami se sente enfin assez en confiance pour se confier, il se sentait mal de lui avoir fait revivre ces désagréables moments. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de détendre l'atmosphère, mais quoi ? Il réfléchit quelques secondes, puis posa sa tasse sur la table basse d'un air décidé. Il n'avait trouvé qu'une solution.

— Bon, on s'en occupe, de ce meuble ?

Sasuke leva un regard étrange sur lui, avant d'esquisser un discret sourire et de se lever lui aussi.

— Tu fais attention à ta sœur, Trésor, s'il te plaît ? On descend le meuble et on revient, d'accord ?

Le petit hocha vigoureusement la tête, puis quitta le canapé pour aller jouer avec Himawari. Quand Naruto se retourna, il vit Sasuke qui regardait ses enfants d'un air lointain. Décidément, se dit-il, cet homme était habité d'une nostalgie immense. En passant à côté de lui, il lui tapota l'épaule et lui adressa un sourire bienveillant.

— On y va ?

Sasuke acquiesça doucement puis alla ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Ils se placèrent ensuite de chaque côté du meuble et empoignèrent chacun un bout. Au signal du brun, ils tirèrent de toutes leurs forces et s'avancèrent vers la porte. Ils la passèrent au petit pas et chancelèrent ainsi jusqu'à l'ascenseur, que Sasuke appela du bout du coude. Fort heureusement, il se trouvait déjà au bon étage, et les portes s'ouvrirent immédiatement. Le brun y entra à reculons, puis, quand il sentit son dos contre la paroi, il posa de son côté et se décala sur la gauche.

— Vas-y, maintenant, pousse. demanda-t-il à Naruto.

Et ce mot déclencha dans la tête du blond un souvenir qu'il aurait souhaité enfoui à tout jamais. Son premier copain, Neji, qui ondulait sous lui dans un lit défait, et qui prononçait, frénétiquement, d'une voix suppliante, les mêmes mots que venait de dire Sasuke. Naruto ne put s'empêcher de faire le lien entre le comportement lointain des deux hommes, leurs airs inaccessibles et leurs chevelures aussi noires l'une que l'autre. Il ne lui fallut qu'une fraction de seconde pour imaginer son ami à la place de Neji, et une vague soudaine d'envie l'assaillit sans préavis. Il en lâcha le meuble, qui rencontra le sol avec un fracas tout sauf discret.

Sasuke s'extirpa comme il put de l'ascenseur, et s'approcha de Naruto en lui demandant si tout allait bien. Préoccupé, il posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami, qui tressaillit sous le léger contact.

— Oui, oui, excuse-moi, j'ai… j'ai pensé à un truc stupide. balbutia-t-il en détournant le regard.

Il sentait ses joues chauffer dangereusement, et une sensation bien trop agréable se réveiller dans son ventre. Non, il ne fallait pas. Il tenta de ne penser à rien, et poussa comme un damné sur le meuble pour le faire entrer dans l'ascenseur. Il y parvint rapidement, puis ils descendirent et répétèrent leur manège pour déposer le meuble sur le trottoir, avant de remonter en discutant de quel était leur album préféré de Deep Purple.

En entrant dans le salon, ils découvrirent Boruto qui encourageait sa petite sœur à se lever et à marcher toute seule. Naruto allait s'approcher pour expliquer à son fils que ce n'était pas quelque chose à faire sans des adultes à côté, mais Sasuke fut plus rapide et prit entre ses doigts les petites mains de Himawari pour l'aider à se lever. Elle gazouilla en faisant quelques pas décidés pour sortir de la couverture, et le brun la suivit en l'encourageant. Naruto se surprit à apprécier cette vision bien plus qu'il ne s'y attendait. Il suivit du regard sa fille guidée par son ami, suivis tous les deux par Boruto qui sautait partout, porté par l'enthousiasme de voir sa sœur marcher. Une pensée distraite s'insinua dans son esprit, lui soufflant que si lui n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il ressentait pour son ami, ses enfants en tout cas, l'avaient adopté. Mais il se frotta les yeux et secoua doucement la tête pour chasser cette idée stupide.

— Elle est toute décoiffée, Hima ! s'exclama Boruto en riant.

— Mais ça peut s'arranger, ça. répliqua Sasuke en saisissant la petite pour s'asseoir à même le sol.

Il l'installa sur ses genoux, puis entreprit de remettre en place l'élastique rose autour de la couette de Himawari, qui continuait à lâcher des piaillements d'entrain. Quand il eut fini, le brun releva un regard hésitant vers Naruto, cherchant par là son approbation. Le blond ne lui répondit que par un sourire mutin, sans parvenir à lâcher des yeux les pupilles noires de Sasuke. La chaleur dans son cœur était revenue encore plus forte que la dernière fois, elle le brûlait de l'intérieur et Naruto se sentit incapable de l'éteindre cette fois.

* * *

Sasuke s'adossa contre la porte qu'il venait de refermer à clef derrière Naruto et ses enfants. Son esprit embrouillé ne parvenait plus à aligner deux idées logiques. Les yeux de son ami, qui le dévisageaient sans ciller, lui revenaient en tête incessamment. Quelque chose avait changé cet après-midi-là, le brun l'avait bien senti. Son cœur battait plus vite dans sa poitrine, et il se sentait fébrile quand il pensait à Naruto. Il s'était retenu de l'embrasser à chaque fois que leurs regards s'étaient accrochés. Il se sentait étrangement bien aux côtés du blond ; et cela le déstabilisait beaucoup. Jamais encore il n'avait éprouvé la sensation qui l'habitait depuis – depuis quand d'ailleurs ? Quand donc était-il passé d'une attirance physique comme il en avait éprouvé beaucoup d'autres à ce sentiment étrange de plénitude mêlée de frustration qui l'habitait quand Naruto se trouvait à ses côtés ?

Et pourquoi lui qui se sentait si mal à l'aise avec les enfants de coutume, avait trouvé agréable d'aider Boruto dans ses devoirs et avait tenu les mains de Himawari pour faire quelques pas, sans même y réfléchir ? Il avait trouvé cela si plaisant de faire rire aux éclats la petite en lui chatouillant le crâne lorsqu'il la recoiffait. Même quand Boruto s'était mis à tourner autour d'eux en criant presque, cela ne l'avait pas dérangé du tout, au contraire : il avait eu envie de le poursuivre à travers tout l'appartement pour rire avec lui. Et l'air attendri qu'avait exhibé Naruto devant ce spectacle l'avait fait fondre.

Il posa une main hésitante sur son cœur qui refusait de se calmer, perdu au milieu de ses réflexions. Il avait peur de deviner ce qu'il lui arrivait, car cela posait à son sens un grand problème. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être amoureux de Naruto, peu importe à quel point le blond avait l'air de l'apprécier. Il ne donnait pas l'impression de s'être tout à fait remis du départ de sa femme, et essayait tant bien que mal de réinstaurer un équilibre dans la vie de ses enfants. Sasuke ne se sentait pas de bousculer cette fragile stabilité que son ami s'efforçait d'entretenir chaque jour, il n'en avait pas le droit.

Son portable vibra soudain dans sa poche, le surprenant au milieu de ses tergiversations. Qui pouvait bien lui envoyer un message à cette heure-ci un samedi ? Le nom d'Itachi se détacha sur l'écran, et son cœur partit à battre de plus belle. Il se mit à trembler, presque imperceptiblement, mais assez pour avoir du mal à déverrouiller son portable. « On peut se voir demain si tu veux ? Viens chez moi vers quinze heures, je t'envoie l'adresse. On pourra discuter. » Une larme roula sur sa joue et tomba sur l'écran de son téléphone. Il l'essuya d'un revers de manche, puis se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un sanglot qui remontait le long de sa gorge. Un nouveau message arriva, avec l'adresse de son frère. Il s'empressa de la chercher sur Internet et fut surpris de constater qu'Itachi n'habitait qu'à un petit quart d'heure de chez lui. Il envoya une réponse positive à son frère, puis alla se préparer à manger. Il dîna devant un film sur lequel il ne parvint aucunement à se concentrer et se rendit compte à la moitié de son plat qu'il avait oublié de l'assaisonner. Haussant les épaules, il le finit comme tel et déposa sa vaisselle dans l'évier sans même prendre le temps de la laver, avant d'aller se coucher avec ce qui ressemblait à un sourire satisfait flottant sur ses lèvres.

Le lendemain, il entreprit de ranger dans son nouveau meuble tout ce qui traînait par terre avant de partir chez Itachi. Quand il se gara devant la bonne maison, son cœur se mit une nouvelle fois à battre beaucoup plus vite qu'il n'aurait dû. Il réalisait enfin qu'il allait revoir son frère après presque dix ans, et sa gorge se serrait à cette idée. S'il fallait dire la vérité, il avait autant hâte qu'il avait peur. Il souffla un peu pour se donner du courage, puis ferma sa voiture à clef en s'approchant. La maison de plain-pied se trouvait au milieu d'un petit jardin charmant. Une tondeuse automatique faisait le tour d'une terrasse ronde en bois, ombragée par un cerisier. Un petit chemin bitumé et bordé de fleurs amenait jusqu'à la porte, où Sasuke toqua. Une voix féminine lança un « J'arrive ! » depuis l'intérieur, et il fut à peine surpris de voir Ino lui ouvrir. Elle lui adressa un grand sourire en s'écartant pour le laisser passer.

— Salut Sasuke, ça fait longtemps ! Comment tu vas ?

Le brun fut tellement soulagé de se voir accueilli aussi gentiment qu'il en oublia toute la tension qu'il accumulait malgré lui depuis la veille.

— Bien, et toi ? J'étais quasiment sûr que je te trouverai ici, tu sais ?

Ino lui adressa un petit rire pour toute réponse, puis lui indiqua de la main la pièce qui s'ouvrait en face de lui.

— Ita travaille sur un dossier dans le salon, vas-y. Je vais faire du thé.

Il acquiesça et passa la large ouverture pour découvrir une pièce lumineuse, où trônait une grande table et un canapé d'angle où son frère, qui n'avait pas tellement changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, était assis avec un enfant sur ses genoux.

— Ce sera comme une surprise, d'accord ? lui dit-il, et le petit garçon lui répondit en hochant la tête vigoureusement.

Sasuke fut incapable de dire le moindre mot devant ce spectacle inattendu. L'enfant avait les cheveux et les yeux de sa mère, mais le visage fin et le sourire de son père, sans aucun doute. Il ne reprit contenance que quand Itachi leva les yeux vers lui et lui adressa un doux sourire. Celui-ci susurra ensuite quelque chose à l'oreille de son fils, qui tourna vers Sasuke un regard curieux, puis sauta sur le sol pour venir se planter devant le brun.

— Bonjour tonton ! Je m'appelle Inojin.

Sasuke, qui ne réalisait pas encore la situation, balbutia en répondant à son neveu, avant que celui-ci ne s'en aille de la pièce en sautillant.

— Il avait hâte de connaître son oncle. déclara Itachi d'une voix aussi grave et rassurante que dans les souvenirs de Sasuke. Tu viens t'asseoir ?

L'air avenant de son frère acheva de convaincre le brun, qui s'installa sur le canapé juste quand Ino rentrait dans la pièce avec une théière et des tasses sur un plateau. Elle posa le tout sur la table basse, et embrassa Itachi avant de lui dire qu'elle allait s'occuper de la tondeuse et des feuilles tombées sur la terrasse. Il acquiesça et Ino sortit par la baie vitrée.

— Alors, Sasuke, raconte-moi tout. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu sois injoignable pendant neuf ans et que tu me rappelles tout d'un coup ? demanda Itachi sans une once d'animosité dans la voix.

Le plus jeune baissa le regard. Malgré la gentillesse de son frère, il s'en voulait beaucoup. Il lui raconta comment il s'en était sorti avec des petits boulots pour payer la fin de ses études, et à quel point la solitude lui avait fait réaliser ses erreurs passées. Il avait très vite réalisé qu'Itachi était dans le vrai, mais n'avait jamais eu le courage de faire face à son frère et de lui avouer que toutes les fautes étaient siennes. Il lui expliqua comment il avait trouvé une place au Konoha News, un peu par hasard, et comment la routine avait pris le pas sur sa vie. Il avait regardé les années défiler sans avoir la force d'essayer de les retenir et tout lui était devenu peu à peu lointain, comme si sa jeunesse appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait arrêté de vivre la nuit, de s'amuser, de rêver. Puis il lui raconta l'arrivée de Naruto et la raison qui l'avait soudain poussé à l'appeler, un mois auparavant.

— Je m'en veux, tu sais, Ita. J'aurais jamais dû te parler comme ça. Tu crois que tu pourras me pardonner, un jour ?

— Tu l'es depuis que tu t'es pointé dans mon salon avec ce sourire sincère qui avait disparu de ton visage depuis la mort de papa et maman. lui répondit son frère en lui tapotant l'épaule d'un geste affectueux. Tu veux du thé ?

Sasuke acquiesça, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. S'il avait su que leurs retrouvailles se seraient aussi bien déroulées, il aurait fait son possible pour qu'elles se passent bien avant. Il avait l'impression désagréable d'avoir perdu trop de temps loin de son frère et se prit à vouloir tout savoir de lui pour rattraper au maximum ce qu'il avait manqué. Il saisit la tasse chaude entre ses doigts fins, remerciant Itachi, et, changeant de conversation, demanda depuis combien de temps il avait un neveu.

— Ino est tombée enceinte quelques mois après ton départ. répondit son frère en soufflant sur son thé. Et on s'est mariés deux ans après la naissance d'Inojin. renchérit-il en exhibant son alliance.

— Il m'a convaincue avec un de ces sourires en coin dont il a le secret ! s'exclama Ino en rentrant dans le salon.

Elle vint s'asseoir sur le canapé en se servant une tasse de thé.

— Il sait très bien que je n'y résiste pas, c'est cruel.

Sasuke trempa ses lèvres dans sa tasse en se disant que son frère avait l'air heureux. Peut-être, un jour, lui aussi aurait le droit de toucher du doigt cette sensation ?

— Et alors, tu as réussi à devenir inspecteur ? demanda-t-il d'un air curieux.

— Oui, ça fait un peu plus de cinq ans, maintenant.

Sasuke n'eut même pas le temps de le féliciter qu'Ino lui demandait avec un sourire complice s'il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie.

— Non, pas vraiment… répondit le brun en détournant le regard. Disons que quelqu'un me plaît bien, mais qu'il a des enfants et que sa femme l'a quitté il y a peu, alors…

— C'est Naruto, c'est ça ?

Sasuke tourna vers son frère un regard surpris, mimant de ses lèvres une question silencieuse. Comment avait-il su ?

— Je te connais, petit frère. La façon dont tu parles de lui, tes yeux pleins d'étoiles ; tu sais te mettre en colère, mais mentir, t'as jamais réussi. Et puis, il a l'air d'être tout à fait ton style, ce serait cool que vous soyez ensemble.

Plus encore que de savoir qu'il avait le soutien d'Itachi, le fait de l'entendre l'appeler « petit frère » emplit Sasuke d'un sentiment de joie comme il n'en avait plus eu depuis trop longtemps. Il but une longue gorgée de thé qui lui réchauffa la gorge. Il avait l'impression de retrouver son frère comme avant ; les années passées loin l'un de l'autre disparaissaient peu à peu au fil de la conversation.

— Tu peins toujours ? demanda Sasuke à Itachi en se rappelant les heures que son frère passait parfois avec un pinceau dans la main.

— J'ai arrêté pendant un temps, mais j'ai repris il y a trois ans. Et puis ici, j'ai mon atelier, pas comme à l'appart'. C'est beaucoup plus agréable !

— C'est vrai ? Ça doit être génial, tu me le montres ?

Itachi ne répondit d'abord pas, se perdant dans les yeux de Sasuke en croisant ses mains dans un geste nerveux. Il finit tout de même par acquiescer, puis il se retourna vers sa femme.

— Chérie, tu peux me l'amener s'il te plaît ? demanda-t-il avant de se replonger dans le regard de son petit frère en déclarant : Il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

Sasuke regarda Ino quitter la pièce sans comprendre. Que se passait-il donc ? Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner vers Itachi pour lui demander des explications, car Ino revenait déjà, en poussant un fauteuil roulant. Et le temps s'arrêta.

— C'est quoi, ça ? fut la seule question qu'il parvint à formuler tandis qu'il suivait l'objet du regard.

Son esprit s'était vidé, il se sentait incapable de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit.

— La raison pour laquelle j'ai mis tant de temps à te répondre… répondit Itachi.

Et les portes de sa conscience s'ouvrirent soudain à la volée, emplissant sa pauvre tête de mille questions qu'il ne parvenait aucunement à ordonner. Que s'était-il passé ? Quand ? Y avait-il un fautif ? Avait-il été puni ? Était-ce définitif ? Douloureux ? Qu'en était-il de son métier ? Comment l'avait-il vécu ? Ses interrogations étaient beaucoup trop nombreuses et il avait du mal à saisir l'ampleur de la situation. Il regarda son frère s'installer dans son fauteuil au travers des larmes qui perlaient sur ses paupières, mais qu'il s'interdisait de laisser couler.

— Comment… ? Quand ? finit-il tout de même par demander, non sans avoir avalé sa salive plusieurs fois en tentant vainement de faire disparaître la boule d'angoisse qui avait pris place dans sa gorge.

— Il y a un peu plus de quatre ans, maintenant. répondit Itachi sans se départir de son air sûr de lui. Un suspect qui n'a pas voulu se laisser arrêter m'a tiré dans le dos. Il a touché la colonne, et voilà… Ce sont des choses qui arrivent dans mon métier. Il n'y a pas gagné au change, tu sais, continua-t-il en avisant les poings serrés de son petit frère, un de mes collègues lui a tiré dessus et il est mort.

Mais cela ne suffit aucunement à rasséréner Sasuke. Un profond sentiment d'injustice avait pris le pas sur l'incompréhension et la tristesse. Il aurait voulu avoir la chance d'étriper ce gars de ses propres mains. « Ce sont des choses qui arrivent » ? Non, il ne parvenait pas à se faire à cette idée. Ce n'était pas censé arriver, c'était trop injuste pour être quelque chose d'acceptable. Il enfonça ses ongles dans les paumes de ses mains et sentit ses dents grincer de trop les serrer. Puis Itachi passa une main sous son menton pour le forcer à croiser son regard.

— Eh, Sasu. J'ai eu le temps de l'accepter, d'accord ? Ino et Inojin aussi, alors toi qui as un caractère si buté d'habitude, tu ne vas quand même pas me jouer la carte du mélodrame ?

Son regard était dur et débordait d'une volonté de fer. Sasuke ne sut qu'acquiescer en se mordant la lèvre. Son frère avait raison, il ne servait à rien de ressasser un événement auquel on ne pouvait absolument rien changer. Résigné, mais pas pour autant débarrassé d'une certaine amertume, il suivit Itachi jusqu'à son atelier de peinture. Avant d'entrer dans la pièce, il lui demanda tout de même :

— Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit tout de suite ?

Itachi fit glisser une large porte qui s'ouvrit sur une salle où la lumière du soleil se déversait par une grande baie vitrée. Trois chevalets tachés portaient des toiles qui attendaient leur touche finale, plusieurs dizaines de tableaux étaient rangés dans un placard qui faisait toute la largeur du mur d'en face, et des pinceaux de toutes tailles séchaient sur un meuble bas où s'entassaient d'innombrables tubes de gouache. Itachi fit habilement demi-tour en fixant son frère dans les yeux. Cette fois, son masque impassible semblait s'être brisé… Son regard était triste, et ses lèvres, pincées.

— J'ai toujours été ton grand frère, Sasu, celui qui te protégeait et aujourd'hui… aujourd'hui je ne peux plus. Et ça me fait un peu peur tout ça…

Sasuke sentit son cœur se fendre dans sa poitrine. Itachi pouvait donc accepter de finir sa vie en fauteuil roulant, mais s'inquiétait quand même pour lui, pour son petit frère ? Il était adulte, maintenant ! Bien sûr qu'il aimait toujours sentir la présence rassurante de son aîné à ses côtés, mais il n'avait plus besoin de lui pour se défendre ! Ne sachant trop comment expliquer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, il préféra s'approcher d'Itachi et l'enlacer, un peu maladroitement, en lui murmurant d'une voix pleine de reconnaissance :

— Tu es mon grand frère, Ita. Rien ni personne n'y changera quoi que ce soit. Tu seras toujours mon grand frère.

Itachi lui rendit son étreinte, avant de se reculer et de poser deux doigts sur le front de Sasuke pour le faire s'éloigner. Ils échangèrent un sourire complice devant ce geste qui était pour eux un doux souvenir de leur enfance, puis Itachi détourna la conversation tout en fouillant dans le placard pour montrer quelques toiles à Sasuke.

— Et il a quel âge, Naruto ?

— Euh… il entre en quelle classe Inojin ?

Son frère lui adressa un regard surpris en répondant qu'il venait d'intégrer la troisième année de primaire. Sasuke se souvenait parfaitement avoir entendu Naruto dire la même chose de Boruto, et s'il se souvenait bien de tout ce que son ami lui avait raconté, alors le calcul était facile.

— Il a trente-deux ans. finit-il par répondre.

Ils continuèrent de discuter de Naruto, tandis qu'Itachi montrait à son frère quelques-uns de ses tableaux. Il avait beau avoir arrêté pendant un temps, ses traits étaient toujours aussi précis et subtils, voire même encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient avant. Sasuke s'extasia devant des portraits et des scènes magnifiques et hautes en couleur, et tint sa langue quand il avisa quelques toiles cachées au fond du placard, d'où dépassaient des coups de pinceaux agressifs tous en nuances de gris et noir. Ce n'était certainement pas le moment de parler de la passade difficile qu'avait dû vivre son frère quatre ans auparavant, même s'il regrettait de ne pas avoir été présent pour lui.

Ils retournèrent au salon, où Inojin croquait avec volonté dans un morceau de brioche tartinée de chocolat. Ils terminèrent tous ensemble de boire leur thé en discutant de tout et de rien. Quand il fut temps pour Sasuke de partir, il remercia chaleureusement Ino et Itachi de cet après-midi agréable qu'il venait de passer, tout en promettant de revenir bientôt. Au moment de passer la porte, il se retourna vers son grand frère en fronçant les sourcils.

— Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si je te demandais ce que je dois faire avec Naruto ? lui demanda-t-il en le regardant dans les yeux sans ciller.

— Je te répondrais comme il te l'a visiblement appris : il faut que tu saisisses ta chance avant d'avoir à le regretter. Parce qu'il a tout à fait raison. répondit-il en crispant – peut-être inconsciemment – ses doigts sur ses genoux.

Sasuke sourit et acquiesça.

* * *

Le lundi suivant, Naruto trouva Sasuke bien mélancolique. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver face à la personne distante et froide qu'il avait connu en arrivant au Konoha News quelques mois auparavant, avec une infinie tristesse au fond de ses pupilles noires en plus. Pourtant, quand il l'avait quitté samedi soir, il paraissait aller bien… S'était-il passé quelque chose dimanche qui l'avait ébranlé ? Cherchant à lui remonter le moral, Naruto entraîna sans plus de cérémonie Sasuke dans la salle de pause quand il eut fini sa première mise en page de la matinée. Il savait très bien qu'à cette heure-ci, personne n'y serait. Sourd aux questions protestataires de son ami, il ferma la porte derrière eux et lui servit une pleine tasse de thé noir, tandis qu'il choisit un thé vert pour lui. Puis il s'installa en face de Sasuke qui le regardait avec des sourcils froncés, hésitant entre l'énervement et l'incompréhension.

— Je commence à te connaître maintenant, alors dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Je vois bien que tu es à côté de la plaque, ce matin. Pourquoi tu fais la gueule ?

— Je fais pas la gueule. se défendit Sasuke en haussant les épaules.

— C'est ton seul argument ? Tu mens, ça se voit.

Le brun eut un petit ricanement sans joie, et demanda avec un rictus :

— Toi aussi, alors ?

Naruto ne comprenait pas le comportement de son ami, et cette question le perdit encore davantage, si c'était toutefois possible. Sasuke n'était pourtant plus aussi mordant avec lui, depuis longtemps ! Il s'était forcément passé quelque chose après qu'il soit parti de chez lui.

— Mon frère aussi dit que je mens mal… énonça Sasuke d'une voix lointaine.

Naruto mit un certain temps à comprendre ce que cela impliquait.

— Ton frère ? Tu… as retrouvé ton frère ? demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante, sans savoir s'il interprétait bien les paroles de son ami.

Le brun répondit par un « oui » vide, le regard errant sur le mur orné de tableaux sans aucun goût artistique.

— Et comment ça s'est passé ? demanda Naruto en se doutant que, quoi que Sasuke éprouvait en ce moment, cela devait venir de ces retrouvailles.

— Très bien… répondit son ami en laissant son visage se déformer entre un grand sourire et des yeux brillants de tristesse.

Le blond ne sut que faire quand il vit Sasuke enfouir son visage dans ses mains pour étouffer un sanglot. Mais que diable s'était-il donc passé pour que son ami se retrouve dans un tel état ? Il ne l'avait jamais vu abaisser complétement ses barrières d'impassibilité. Naruto se posait mille questions, mais se tut pour laisser Sasuke parler, préférant poser une main rassurante sur son bras.

— Il a réalisé son rêve, tu sais. commença le brun d'une voix contrôlée. Il est inspecteur à la police de Konoha, mais… un jour une arrestation a mal tourné et un mec avec un flingue l'a…

Naruto ravala sa salive, craignant la suite.

— …lui a tiré une balle dans le dos, et maintenant il ne peut plus marcher. acheva Sasuke, non sans trembler sur les derniers mots.

Le blond avisa le regard indéchiffrable de son ami. Il semblait être encore sous le choc de la nouvelle, et c'était parfaitement compréhensible. Ne pas revoir son frère pendant dix ans pour le retrouver dans un fauteuil roulant, ce n'était sûrement pas évident, même si Naruto ne pouvait que l'imaginer. Il resserra sa prise sur le bras de Sasuke, cherchant un mot réconfortant, mais il n'en trouva aucun.

— Ça allait sur le coup, on était tellement contents de se revoir… Mais quand je suis rentré chez moi, j'ai réalisé et… aujourd'hui j'accuse le coup. avoua le brun en déglutissant.

Peut-être inconsciemment, il posa une main sur celle de Naruto qui tenait toujours son bras dans un geste rassurant, et commença à la caresser. Le blond, lui, s'en rendit bien compte, et sentit ses joues rougir doucement. Il rangea les révélations qui venaient de tomber dans un coin de sa mémoire, et tenta une nouvelle fois de trouver un sens à ce feu qui brûlait de plus belle dans son cœur. Tandis que Sasuke levait ses yeux noirs, si insaisissables, vers lui, il le sentit grandir encore davantage. Et quand il s'imagina céder à son envie la plus immédiate en embrassant son vis-à-vis, il crut le sentir s'embraser. Définitivement, il y avait quelque chose d'incompréhensible entre eux, et Naruto ne parvenait plus à savoir si c'était une si mauvaise idée que cela de céder à son désir. Et comme pour le corrompre davantage, Sasuke esquissa un petit sourire en coin qui lui donna l'impression de fondre.

— Donc, il va falloir que j'apprenne à mentir. déclara le brun, un peu au hasard.

Naruto ne put retenir un rire amusé, tandis qu'il répondit sans réfléchir :

— Non, t'es mieux comme ça.

— C'est vrai ? demanda Sasuke avec un air énigmatique.

Le blond se rendit alors compte de la portée de ses paroles, et balbutia des excuses sans queue ni tête en se reculant sur son siège et en croisant les bras. Pourquoi avait-il parlé sans réfléchir ? C'était une fâcheuse manie qu'il avait réussi à endiguer depuis quelques années, mais Sasuke lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens. Il grommela qu'il avait du travail à terminer, et quitta la salle de pause en tentant d'ignorer toutes les sensations étranges que son ami lui faisait ressentir et qui se bousculaient en lui sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler aucunement.

Il fallait qu'il pense à ses enfants, et à son boulot. C'était tout ce qui était censé lui importer… Il essaya de s'en convaincre toute la semaine, mais Sasuke ne lui facilitait pas la tâche, bien au contraire. Il semblait s'être débarrassé de ses principes, et avoir abandonné la timidité : il fixait parfois Naruto par-dessus les verres de ses lunettes, ne se retenait plus de lui lancer des sourires en coin à s'en damner et glissait parfois au fil de leurs conversations des sous-entendus que le blond interprétait sans mal. Lui qui, auparavant, était sur la réserve, voilà qu'il se mettait à le draguer presque ouvertement. Et le pire était que sa stratégie fonctionnait beaucoup trop. Naruto ne s'était jamais embarrassé d'expressions détournées pour dire ce qu'il ressentait et la subtilité n'avait jamais été son fort ; alors voir quelqu'un se servir de ses propres armes contre lui, qui plus est un homme pour qui il nourrissait une certaine attirance, cela rendait toutes ses tentatives de résistance inutiles. Il tombait peu à peu dans ses filets, et il détestait cela. D'une manière générale, Naruto détestait tout ce qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler. Il haïssait de se sentir attiré par cet homme alors qu'il avait toujours voulu faire passer ses enfants avant son propre bien-être. Pourquoi, comment pouvait-il céder à des sentiments qu'il ne voulait pas éprouver ?

Il ne tint guère plus d'une semaine à se torturer l'esprit, et décida, un midi où ils avaient le temps, de parler sérieusement à Sasuke. Ils achetèrent leur repas, comme souvent, au Lawson et rentraient tout juste au bureau quand Naruto ferma la porte derrière eux puis se retourna en plongeant son regard dans les yeux surpris de son ami.

— Tu crois pas qu'il faut qu'on ait une conversation claire tous les deux ?

— C'est à ce moment que je dois prendre peur ? répliqua Sasuke avec un demi-sourire.

— Non, juste être honnête. répondit le blond en essayant d'avoir l'air rassurant.

Il voyait bien que son ami commençait à s'inquiéter, et il ne voulait cela en aucun cas. Il s'appuya contre son bureau en décidant de crever l'abcès au plus vite.

— T'es assez d'intelligent pour savoir de quoi je veux parler, non ?

Sasuke sembla comprendre immédiatement, et s'installa sur un fauteuil près de la baie-vitrée après avoir posé son déjeuner sur son bureau. Il croisa les jambes et reporta toute son attention sur Naruto, qui comprit le message sans avoir besoin du moindre mot.

— On sait tous les deux qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous, et qu'on aimerait le concrétiser. Du moins, j'en ai l'intuition… hasarda le blond en haussant les épaules. Mais Boruto a assez souffert du départ de sa mère pour que je me jette à nouveau dans la gueule du loup – et moi aussi d'ailleurs. compléta-t-il à mi-voix. Et je refuse que Hima connaisse ça elle aussi.

Sasuke le regardait toujours d'un air impassible. Sûrement essayait-il de réfléchir à tout cela, mais son visage inexpressif n'aidait pas du tout Naruto à savoir ce qu'il devait dire ! Il lâcha un profond soupir, mais continua tout de même.

— S'il n'y avait que moi, j'aurais sûrement dit oui, mais je dois penser à mes enfants. J'ai pas le droit de les impliquer dans une histoire dont je ne suis pas sûr de la chute… Si ça se termine mal, ils risquent d'en souffrir autant que moi, voire plus.

Le blond n'avait pas lâché des yeux son vis-à-vis, qui ne réagissait toujours pas. Mais que dire de plus ? Naruto n'avait rien à ajouter, alors il préféra se taire et attendre une réaction de la part de Sasuke. Au bout de ce qui lui parut durer d'interminables minutes, le brun se leva enfin et s'approcha de lui. Quand il fut assez près de Naruto, il mit enfin des mots sur ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

— Tu sais, je me suis forcé à penser la même chose jusqu'à il y a peu, mais la vérité c'est que je n'arrive pas à m'en convaincre. Je me pose je ne sais combien de questions, parce que je ne comprends pas tout ce qu'il se passe, alors j'ai demandé son avis à mon frère, et tu sais ce qu'il a répondu ?

Naruto ravala sa salive, attendant la fin sans pouvoir s'empêcher de remarquer la petite lueur qui brillait dans les yeux de Sasuke.

— Il m'a dit de faire comme toi, de profiter le plus de ce qui fait mon bonheur pour ne pas avoir à le regretter. Il en sait quelque chose… Je n'ai aucune idée d'où ça nous mènera non plus, et sincèrement je n'arrive même pas à comprendre ce que je ressens pour toi. Mais il y a une chose que je sais, c'est que c'est trop fort pour le repousser.

Le cœur du blond battait plus violemment dans sa poitrine, tandis qu'il ne parvenait plus à lâcher Sasuke du regard.

— J'ai envie d'essayer, Naruto. J'ai envie de nous laisser une chance. Et je te promets que jamais au grand jamais je ne ferai souffrir Boruto et Himawari, j'en serai incapable. Si tu veux, on peut même ne rien leur dire au début, se voir uniquement au boulot et profiter des pauses.

Il laissa couler un silence, puis termina d'une voix basse, mais ô combien sexy :

— Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'essayer ?

Naruto perdit la raison à ce moment précis. Toutes ses réflexions bien ordonnées se mirent à se bousculer dans son esprit ; il ne savait plus qui écouter entre la voix de la raison, son envie brûlante, ses rêves d'avenir, et sa conscience qui paraissait s'étouffer petit à petit. En face de lui, Sasuke était plus que tentant, et il avait trouvé les arguments précis qui avait mis à mal toute sa logique. Perdu dans ses pensées, il renonça à mettre de l'ordre dans son esprit et préféra se concentrer sur ces lèvres qui lui faisaient face en le narguant. Sur ce cou dégagé. Sur ces bras fermes. Sur ces épaules carrées et ce torse qui se mouvait sous la respiration calme du brun. Et sur ce qu'il y avait sous la ceinture, également…

Il fut incapable d'articuler le moindre mot, mais il parvint sans difficulté à saisir les hanches de Sasuke pour l'attirer à lui sans préavis. Il n'eut aucun mal à passer une main dans la nuque du brun pour s'emparer de ses lèvres et les dévorer sans aucune tendresse – il s'était retenu bien trop longtemps pour cela. Et tandis qu'une de ses mains se perdait dans les cheveux de Sasuke, l'autre tira sur un des pans de sa chemise pour la libérer de l'emprise du pantalon et s'aventura ensuite sur les côtes et le torse ferme du brun. Son cœur s'était enfin embrasé, avec une ferveur sans précédent, et c'était tout aussi douloureux qu'exquis. Il sentait Sasuke caresser le bas de son dos, et cela fit remonter un frisson de plaisir le long de son échine. Ils plongeaient ensemble dans leur désir après l'avoir bridé un trop long moment, la chute leur procurant un délicieux vertige.

Naruto sentit son amant glisser ses mains sur ses fesses pour l'attirer contre lui. Celui-ci l'entraîna dans une marche approximative avant de le coller contre la porte, et le blond sentit le verrou tourner dans son dos. Il oublia immédiatement ce détail sans importance, et se laissa glisser contre le mur pour se retrouver, sans savoir comment il était arrivé là, allongé sur la moquette du bureau. Sasuke le surplombait en le fixant d'un regard empli de désir. Naruto était certain que s'il se laissait tenter, il s'y brûlerait sûrement, mais également qu'il serait incapable de s'en passer ensuite. Il attira une nouvelle fois son amant dans un baiser fougueux en enlaçant les hanches fines de ses jambes. Sasuke délaissa les lèvres du blond pour s'attaquer à son cou palpitant. Il y promena son nez avant de le croquer sans ménagement, et Naruto dut se mordre violemment les lèvres pour ne pas laisser son plaisir s'exprimer à haute voix.

Il sentait son caleçon et son pantalon se tendre d'envie, tandis qu'il attira Sasuke vers lui pour frotter leurs virilités dans un geste langoureux. Son esprit s'embrumait de plus en plus ; les coups de langue du brun dans son cou où il sentait ses cheveux s'hérisser n'arrangeaient rien. Il se décolla de lui juste assez pour défaire la ceinture d'un geste habile et ouvrir la fermeture éclair de son pantalon. Sa raison avait fui. Naruto glissa ses mains dans le caleçon du brun pour saisir ses fesses galbées et en profita pour reprendre la danse tendancieuse que son bassin effectuait. Un soupir discret s'échappa de la bouche de Sasuke, auquel Naruto répondit en posant ses lèvres sur la peau fine, juste sous l'oreille de son amant, pour la suçoter avec envie. Le brun dirigea une main experte vers l'entre-jambe du blond pour la masser d'une manière bien trop agréable.

— Sasuke ? Naruto ? Vous êtes occupés ?

La surprise leur fit ouvrir des yeux ronds, bien qu'encore rougis d'envie. Ils s'immobilisèrent un court instant, avant de se relever en se bousculant presque. Sasuke eut la présence d'esprit de répondre qu'il finissait d'écrire sa phrase, leur laissant le temps de se rendre présentables, et de faire comme si de rien n'était. Naruto retourna à son bureau avec un goût désagréable de trop peu dans la bouche, tandis que le brun ouvrait à Nara Shikamaru, journaliste politique qui lui apportait un nouvel article.

— Excuse-moi, je voulais noter une formulation que je cherchais depuis un moment. inventa-t-il en voulant se saisir de la pochette cartonnée.

Mais Shikamaru ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille, car il ne lâcha pas son bien, observant Sasuke d'un regard investigateur.

— Depuis quand tu bosses la porte fermée, et sans tes lunettes ?

Naruto sentit son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine, tandis qu'il se demandait comment son amant allait bien pouvoir s'en sortir. Mais celui-ci ne se départit pas de son air impassible naturel, et répondit qu'il venait juste de laisser ses lunettes sur son bureau. Un coup d'œil prouva à Naruto qu'elles étaient bien là, mais Shikamaru ne sembla pas convaincu. Il leva un sourcil énigmatique et lâcha enfin la pochette, s'en allant en chantonnant presque :

— Ça ne répond pas à ma première question… !

Il n'attendait évidemment aucune réponse. Leurs cheveux décoiffés, les lèvres rougies et leurs chemises froissées parlaient pour eux, et comble de la malchance, Shikamaru était bien trop malin pour se laisser berner par les excuses vaseuses de Sasuke. Que pourrait-il se passer si leurs collègues – et leurs supérieurs – apprenaient qu'ils avaient une relation plus intime que celle de simples amis ? Naruto s'imagina une seconde que disparaître serait peut-être une bonne solution, mais il balaya bien vite cette idée stupide de son esprit. Il avait encore le cœur qui rebondissait de plaisir dans sa poitrine après l'étreinte passionnée qu'il avait partagée avec Sasuke – et il se savait dores et déjà irrémédiablement accro. Non, il ne pourrait pas s'enfuir, c'était trop tard.

— Ce n'était clairement pas ta première fois.

Naruto releva un regard surpris vers son amant, qui le dévisageait avec un sourcil énigmatique levé. Il resta sans répondre, ayant un peu de mal à suivre le raisonnement du brun, avant de lâcher en haussant les épaules :

— Ben évidemment… J'ai des enfants !

— Je ne parle pas juste de sexe, je parle de le faire avec un autre mec. répliqua Sasuke avec un sourire carnassier. Tu l'as déjà fait, j'en suis sûr.

Le blond acquiesça en déclarant à Sasuke qu'en effet, il avait déjà eu deux copains, et quelques aventures d'un soir avec des hommes. C'est vrai qu'il n'en avait jamais parlé… Il s'écarta de son bureau, récupéra un sandwich dans le sac du konbini et croisa les jambes en s'installant confortablement dans son fauteuil.

— Je crève la dalle, alors autant manger maintenant, on bossera après. proposa-t-il avant de repartir sur leur précédente conversation. Et toi, alors, Sasuke ? T'as déjà eu un copain ?

Un sourire satisfait illuminait son visage tandis que le brun leva les yeux au ciel en s'installant lui aussi avec son déjeuner, signifiant par là qu'il cédait à Naruto.

— Non, juste une copine. Faut dire que j'ai eu du mal à m'accepter à l'adolescence, mais bon. Je suppose que c'est cette histoire qui a réussi à me débloquer, parce que c'était tout sauf agréable.

— Comment ça ?

Sasuke poussa un léger soupir. Visiblement, s'il appréciait le blond, il avait toujours du mal avec les confessions. Il allait devoir s'y habituer, car Naruto ne comptait pas se lancer à corps perdu dans une relation avec un homme qu'il ne connaissait que peu. Chat échaudé craint l'eau froide…

— C'est elle qui a voulu sortir avec moi, et j'ai dit oui parce que je voulais oublier que j'avais une attirance que je trouvais bizarre pour mon meilleur ami de l'époque. Mais le seul sentiment que j'ai jamais éprouvé pour cette fille, c'est l'indifférence… Je l'ai quitté au bout de quelques mois à peine, et j'ai commencé à comprendre que je préférais les hommes. Voilà…

Naruto acquiesça en croquant à pleines dents dans son sandwich, puis lui demanda d'un ton prudent ce qu'il avait voulu dire quand il avait avoué être « parti en cacahuète » l'autre jour. Sasuke sembla réfléchir un instant avant de répondre. Il se pencha pour s'accouder à ses genoux, et se mit à fixer le sol.

— Ça a commencé après l'accident de mes parents. J'avais déjà dix-huit ans, mais je suis allé vivre chez mon frère. Tu sais ce que c'est l'adolescence, j'avais du mal à faire le tri dans ma tête. Je pensais à mes parents que je ne reverrai plus jamais, j'avais l'impression d'avoir perdu mes repères, j'avais encore du mal avec le regard des autres par rapport à mon homosexualité, et puis il y avait Itachi, l'enfant modèle qui avait fait l'école de police et qui était un agent exemplaire promis à un futur radieux.

Le blond ne fut pas sans remarquer le léger tremblement de menton que fit Sasuke à l'évocation de frère, mais il ne fit aucune remarque. Pour une fois qu'il se confiait, Naruto n'allait certainement pas l'interrompre.

— Ita a voulu m'aider, mais je ne voyais que ce qu'il m'obligeait et m'interdisait. Il ne voulait pas que je sorte trop tard le soir, que je touche à la drogue, il m'obligeait à aller en cours, à étudier, bref, il était tout le temps dans mon dos et ça me rendait dingue. Je ne voyais même pas qu'il faisait tout ça pour mon bien, parce que lui il avait bien vu que j'étais en train de prendre un virage dangereux. Mais j'avais la tête dure comme du caillou, alors j'ai fait exactement le contraire. Je me laissais entraîner en boîte avec des coups d'un soir, je buvais trop et tous les week-ends ; j'ai me suis même piqué plusieurs fois. Et puis je fumais comme un pompier et je couchais à droite à gauche. J'ai commencé à sécher les cours régulièrement, à zapper les partiels. Un parfait petit connard, quoi… ! s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire amer.

« Mais un jour, mon frère a découvert une barrette de shit dans la poche de mon manteau, et c'est là qu'il m'a engueulé comme jamais. Il ne m'a pas dénoncé, peut-être qu'il aurait dû… En tout cas, je lui ai reproché des tas de trucs insensés et je me suis barré de chez lui. J'ai vécu chez un pote qui était un peu dans le même cas que moi, mais un jour il est parti à l'étranger, et je me suis retrouvé seul… C'est là que la réalité m'a mis une claque et que j'ai réalisé qu'il fallait que je me ressaisisse. J'ai déménagé à Iwa pour repartir à zéro, trouver un petit boulot et finir mes études, et je ne suis revenu à Konoha que pour bosser au journal.

Naruto ne savait même pas quoi répondre. L'histoire de Sasuke était bien plus terrible que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Désormais, il comprenait beaucoup mieux ses regards perdus, son masque impassible et la souffrance qu'il semblait cacher tout le temps. Malgré tout, il était satisfait d'avoir eu cette conversation avec son amant, car elle lui avait donné, sans savoir pourquoi, la conviction que les sentiments de Sasuke étaient véritables. Est-ce parce qu'il s'était confié à lui, parce qu'il donnait l'impression de ne pas mentir ou parce que sa vie compliquée semblait l'avoir doté d'une volonté de ne plus réitérer ses erreurs passées ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, il n'avait que cette étrange certitude, cette intuition qui lui disait que s'ils s'y prenaient bien tous les deux, leur relation pourrait leur apporter un bonheur incommensurable. Il fut sorti de ses réflexions par la voix blanche de Sasuke qui lui demanda soudain :

— Ça change l'avis que tu as de moi ?

— Oui… répondit Naruto très sérieusement.

Le brun baissa une nouvelle fois le regard, l'amertume peignant brusquement son visage.

— Ça change mon avis en bien. reprit le blond. Je trouve ça admirable que tu te sois relevé et que tu sois arrivé où tu en es maintenant, tout seul en plus. Je crois que tu peux être fier de toi et… et je crois que ça me met encore plus en confiance.

Ils restèrent à se fixer un long moment, sans ressentir le besoin de prononcer la moindre parole, au contraire. Les mots auraient pu briser ce lien ténu, qui naissait peu à peu entre eux, si étrange, si indescriptible, si agréable. Leurs obligations finirent tout de même par les rattraper et ils durent se remettre au travail, mais quelque chose avait changé cet après-midi-là, et ce n'était pas uniquement dû à leur étreinte brûlante sur le sol de leur bureau.

Ce soir-là, quand Boruto demanda à son père pourquoi il souriait autant, Naruto lui fit un clin d'œil complice en lui répondant qu'un jour il lui expliquerait. Bientôt. Et il ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils, avant de faire quelques chatouilles à sa fille.

* * *

Sasuke fixait le ciel par la grande fenêtre de sa chambre, allongé en étoile sur son lit qu'il n'avait même pas encore pris le temps de défaire. Il faisait le point sur tout ce qu'il s'était passé récemment, et le moins qu'il pouvait dire, c'était qu'il y avait beaucoup de choses auxquelles il pensait. Bien évidemment, les images éparses de ce qu'il avait fait avec Naruto le midi-même était ce qui lui occupait le plus l'esprit ; elles formaient dans sa tête un film un peu flou qui réveillait un désir qu'il avait pourtant cru mort pendant longtemps. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Le soulagement d'avoir retrouvé Itachi prenait peu à peu le pas sur la tristesse et la colère qu'il avait d'abord éprouvé à cause de son incident. Son frère était de retour dans sa vie, pour le mieux, car il pouvait de nouveau compter sur quelqu'un qui le connaissait, qui le comprenait et avec qui il pouvait partager ses joies, ses peurs, ses doutes et ses petites histoires.

Et puis, il y avait ce sentiment, auquel il ne comprenait toujours pas grand-chose, qui le poussait irrémédiablement vers Naruto. Naruto et son sourire qui grandissait de jour en jour. Naruto et son air un peu perdu parfois, mais ô combien attirant. Naruto et ses yeux magnifiques, dans lesquels il aimait se plonger sans savoir s'il allait pouvoir en sortir. Naruto et sa volonté à toute épreuve, qui semblait pouvoir venir à bout de n'importe quel obstacle. Naruto et sa manie de discuter de tout, qui avait réussi à faire parler Sasuke, lui qui ne se confiait quasiment jamais. Naruto, Naruto, Naruto… Le corps de Naruto contre le sien. À ce souvenir, il sentit son excitation se réveiller avec une fulgurance surprenante – comme si un éclair avait traversé son corps brûlant. Il avait envie de le refaire, de sentir de nouveau le corps du blond s'agiter fébrilement sous ses mains. Il voulait revoir son regard fiévreux et ses lèvres tordues dans une mimique de plaisir intense. Il crevait du désir de sentir à nouveau les mains baladeuses sur sa peau, les jambes autour de ses hanches et le torse ondulant contre le sien. Et surtout, il avait envie d'aller plus loin, beaucoup plus loin…

Il se leva et alla dans sa salle de bains pour s'asperger le visage d'eau froide, afin de retrouver le cours normal de ses pensées. Et pendant qu'il laissait les gouttes glisser sur sa peau, il se regarda dans le miroir et s'avoua quelque chose à lui-même. Il ne se sentait pas encore amoureux – c'était beaucoup trop tôt pour le dire – néanmoins, il savait pertinemment qu'il pourrait le devenir rapidement. Il se fit alors la promesse de faire au moins une chose dont il pourrait être fier dans sa vie : il voulait construire quelque chose avec Naruto et ses enfants, quelque chose de sérieux, de beau. En essuyant sa figure, il se jura de mettre toutes les chances de son côté – ou plutôt de leur côté.

C'est ainsi que le lendemain, il se rendit au journal avec la ferme intention de prouver au blond qu'il pouvait lui faire entièrement confiance. Il passa la porte en regardant si Naruto était à son bureau, et, l'avisant en train de somnoler, la tête posée contre son tapis de souris, il laissa un soupir attendri lui échapper. Il devait encore avoir passé une trop courte nuit… Il suspendit son manteau à une patère et s'approcha discrètement du bureau du blond pour passer une main dans ses cheveux indomptables.

— Naruto, susurra-t-il en se penchant à son oreille, le chef arrive.

La réaction fut immédiate : son amant sursauta sur sa chaise en faisant papillonner ses yeux surpris et encore rougis de fatigue. Il tourna son visage presque angoissé vers la porte, mais quand il se rendit compte que personne ne venait, il se retourna pour fusiller Sasuke du regard en grinçant des dents.

Le brun, très fier de sa plaisanterie – il savait bien que la complicité naissait souvent de ce genre de facéties – ignora les invectives du blond et retourna à son travail avec un sentiment de satisfaction qu'il n'avait plus eu depuis longtemps. Le soir-même, alors que leur journée de travail prenait fin, il s'autorisa à attirer Naruto derrière la porte de leur bureau pour l'embrasser passionnément avant de le laisser s'en aller avec un dernier clin d'œil. Ils se contentèrent de cela pendant trois semaines, profitant parfois des pauses pour s'autoriser quelques caresses à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Il n'y avait que le midi qu'ils se comportaient davantage comme un couple, allaient au konbini ou au restaurant en se tenant la main et se laissaient parfois aller à un baiser en public – toujours en ayant vérifié qu'aucun de leurs collègues ne traînait dans les parages.

Cependant, ils en voulaient tous les deux davantage, et Sasuke fut le premier à franchir le pas. Un jeudi, alors qu'ils revenaient tout juste d'être allé chercher un café, il ferma la porte dans son dos et, quand il fut sûr d'avoir l'attention de Naruto, lui proposa :

— Puisque demain soir c'est le week-end, est-ce que ça te dirait de… qu'on aille tous les quatre manger des ramen ? Je me suis dit que ça pourrait être sympa pour Boruto, pas trop prise de tête pour nous, et pas trop long pour Himawari. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

— J'en dis que c'est une très bonne idée. répondit Naruto avec un sourire plein de reconnaissance. C'est gentil d'avoir pensé aux enfants.

— C'est normal. répliqua simplement Sasuke.

Et il le pensait vraiment. Il voulait le blond dans sa vie, et pour cela, il fallait assumer tout ce qui venait avec lui, même si cela impliquait de faire des changements ou des sacrifices. D'ailleurs, il se sentait prêt à cela pour ces deux bouilles d'ange. Ils convinrent donc qu'ils iraient d'abord déposer la voiture de Sasuke chez Naruto avant d'aller chercher les enfants, puis qu'ils iraient ensuite chez Ichiraku, un restaurant dont le blond avait entendu parler et qu'il voulait tester depuis un petit moment déjà.

Le lendemain, ils partirent en catimini du bureau pour ne pas voir surgir leur chef avec un dossier à boucler au dernier moment, et suivirent ce qu'ils avaient décidé de faire. Quand ils arrivèrent à la garderie pour récupérer Boruto, celui-ci se vantait auprès de Chōchō qu'il allait au restaurant en bombant de fierté son petit torse d'enfant. Naruto l'interpella, et il courut vers lui avec un grand sourire pour lui sauter dans les bras. Sasuke observait la scène avec tendresse, sans pour autant oser s'y mêler ; c'est le petit qui, après avoir profité d'un câlin avec son père, lui tendit les bras pour lui faire un petit bisou sur la joue. Le brun fut d'abord surpris, mais il n'en montra rien et apprécia particulièrement le fait que Boruto soit venu vers lui de son propre chef – il n'aurait certainement pas voulu s'imposer. Ils finirent par quitter l'école pour se rendre chez la nourrice, où Himawari gazouilla de joie en voyant arriver son papa. Sasuke récupéra le sac de la petite, ils remercièrent Sakura et partirent – enfin – au restaurant : Boruto trépignait déjà d'impatience.

En arrivant, Naruto se réjouit qu'ils aient eu la présence d'esprit de réserver, la salle était quasiment pleine ! Ils s'installèrent et commandèrent rapidement. Le blond profita de l'attente avant de recevoir leurs bols pour donner sa purée à Himawari. Boruto, lui, après avoir laissé les grands discuter pendant une dizaine de minutes, monopolisa la conversation pour raconter que Chōchō avait voulu venir avec eux manger des ramen, que Shikadai avait encore eu un A+ – mais que lui avait tout de même eu un B+ – et que son équipe avait gagné la partie de balle au prisonnier qu'ils avaient fait en sport, après un match « de fou » – selon ses propres mots. Sasuke essayait de suivre la conversation, mais il avait bien du mal…

Finalement, Naruto dut interrompre son fils pour qu'il puisse terminer son bol car il commençait à se faire un peu tard.

— Mais papa, il est même pas huit heures ! Je suis grand maintenant, je peux me coucher tard ! s'indigna l'enfant.

— Toi oui, mais pas ta sœur. Et puis, il ne faut pas tarder si tu veux aller te balader au parc…

Le blond laissa son fils intégrer l'information et Sasuke eut envie de pouffer de rire devant le visage de Boruto qui passa lentement d'ennuyé à excité avec une grimace étrange. Il finit son bol aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait et pressa même son père qui mettait trop de temps à installer Himawari dans sa poussette.

— Trésor, il fait froid, alors je couvre ta sœur et d'ailleurs tu devrais faire pareil. Si tu ne m'as pas fait deux tours avec ton écharpe en sortant, on rentre directement.

— Non, non !

Sasuke profita de ce joyeux bazar pour aller payer, et ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers le parc qui se trouvait non loin du restaurant. Décembre approchait à grand pas et ils durent boutonner leurs manteaux jusqu'au col pour ne pas sentir le froid ; heureusement, quand ils arrivèrent, les hauts arbres du parc et la haie qui le bordait les protégèrent du vent agressif. Avisant une structure, Boruto partit en courant pour profiter du toboggan, laissant derrière lui Naruto et Sasuke, ainsi que Himawari qui s'était endormie dans sa poussette sur le chemin.

— On s'assoit ? proposa le blond en montrant du doigt un banc sur le bord du petit sentier.

Sasuke acquiesça et s'installa à côté de lui en réalisant à quel point il se sentait bien. Peu à peu, il avait l'impression de trouver sa place aux côtés de Naruto et il s'étonnait tous les jours de constater le bien que cela lui faisait. Tout était plus agréable ; la vie qu'il avait cru détester quelques mois auparavant lui devenait étrangement plaisante. Il avait l'impression d'avoir enfin trouvé une branche à laquelle s'accrocher, au beau milieu du puits dans lequel il chutait sans fin depuis son adolescence. Ses idées noires s'effaçaient doucement, laissant de la place pour les petits et les grands bonheurs de la vie, et qui sait, peut-être également pour des projets futurs ? Sasuke ne voulait pas se précipiter, mais au moins ne fermait-il plus la porte à l'avenir.

À côté de lui, Naruto observait son fils de loin en faisant doucement bouger la poussette de Himawari pour la bercer, et le brun ne put s'empêcher de contempler le visage serein de son amant. Un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres roses, et ses yeux, toujours aussi hypnotiques, débordaient d'un amour sans borne que le brun trouvait magnifique. Il se perdit dans sa contemplation sans prendre garde au temps qui s'écoulait, mais fut rappelé à l'ordre par le froid qui s'était emparé de ses mains. Ses doigts craquèrent avec un son désagréable, puis il se mit à frotter ses paumes pour se réchauffer un peu. Alors qu'il allait les blottir entre ses cuisses, Naruto posa ses mains sur les siennes pour les saisir, et se mit à souffler dessus doucement. Quand la sensation de froid eût disparue, Sasuke remercia son amant, qui se redressa avec un regard complice.

— C'est normal. répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Le brun sentit son cœur battre un peu plus fort, et il fut pris d'une irrépressible envie de sourire. À côté de lui, Naruto posa sa tête sur son épaule avec un soupir d'aise. Sasuke savoura ces quelques instants suspendus dans le temps.

— Papa, papa ! cria Boruto de loin, avant de courir vers les deux hommes pour leur montrer quelque chose qu'il avait visiblement trouvé par terre.

En voyant l'enfant arriver, le brun s'écarta un peu de Naruto pour respecter leur décision de ne rien dire à personne pour le moment ; le blond ne s'en formalisa d'ailleurs pas car il se redressa immédiatement pour faire signe à son fils de baisser d'un ton pour ne pas réveiller sa sœur.

— Regarde, papa, j'ai trouvé une petite voiture.

— Oh, c'est vrai qu'elle est jolie. fit Naruto en se rasseyant sur le banc.

Sasuke le vit poser sa main sur la sienne – malencontreusement ? Il chercha à la retirer, mais les doigts du blond se serrèrent autour de sa paume. Que cherchait-il à faire ? Et si Boruto le remarquait, que pourraient-ils dire ? Naruto n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier, car il tenait toujours la main du brun dans la sienne et ne semblait pas disposé à la lâcher, lorsqu'il expliqua à son fils qu'il allait devoir laver sa trouvaille en rentrant à la maison. Sasuke préféra donc rester immobile en attendant le dénouement, ne désirant aucunement créer une situation délicate s'il utilisait la force pour se libérer de l'étreinte.

Finalement, Boruto repartit faire un dernier tour de toboggan avant de repartir, car la nuit commençait à tomber, et son père se leva pour ranger les quelques affaires laissées sur le banc. Le brun ne fit aucun commentaire sur le comportement de son amant, attendant plutôt des explications qui ne vinrent jamais. Naruto s'était-il seulement rendu compte de ce qu'il avait fait ?

Boruto les rejoignit bientôt, et ils reprirent le chemin du restaurant pour retrouver la voiture. Par habitude, le petit saisit d'une main l'un des tenants de la poussette, mais regarda son autre main d'un air désemparé avant de lever un regard brillant vers Sasuke.

— Tu me donnes la main ? demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

— Euh… oui si tu veux. répondit le brun en tendant le bras vers Boruto, hésitant entre surprise et joie.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de réfléchir à tout cela, car l'enfant demanda d'une voix innocente :

— Vous êtes amoureux, hein ?

Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent aussitôt, et Sasuke sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. Comment avait-il su ? Avait-il remarqué leurs mains liées ? Que pensait-il de tout cela ? Que fallait-il lui répondre ? Comment allait-il accueillir la nouvelle, ou le mensonge d'ailleurs ? Et s'il fallait mentir, qu'inventer de vraisemblable ? Le brun se sentait incapable de répondre, il n'était pas le père de cet enfant et n'avait pas le droit de prendre des décisions arbitraires ! Fort heureusement, Naruto réagit rapidement, et s'agenouilla face à son fils. Il leva d'abord un regard indéchiffrable vers Sasuke, qui se demandait toujours comment ils allaient pouvoir se sortir de cette situation, avant de regarder Boruto dans les yeux.

— Comment tu l'as su ?

— Parce que tu es plus de bonne humeur depuis qu'on connaît Sasuke. Et en plus, renchérit-il avec un grand sourire, vous êtes jolis tous les deux.

Le brun sentit soudain une vague d'affection lui étreindre le cœur.

* * *

Naruto saisit tendrement les bras de son fils, et décida de jouer la carte de l'honnêteté. Après tout, Boruto avait l'air d'apprécier son amant, et tout se passait bien entre eux pour le moment.

— T'as raison, on est amoureux. Mais ça ne fait pas longtemps, alors on va aller doucement, d'accord ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda-t-il tout de même.

— Je suis content que ce soit Sasuke ton amoureux, il est super cool !

Le blond esquissa un sourire empli de fierté en ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils, puis il se releva et ils repartirent tous vers la voiture en discutant avec animation. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'appartement des Uzumaki, et Naruto alla en tout premier lieu coucher Himawari qui dormait déjà à poings fermés. Il la mit en pyjama et la plaça sous les couvertures pour la border délicatement.

— Bonne nuit, ma chérie. susurra-t-il en lui déposant un baiser papillon sur le front.

La petite gigota sous le contact, mais empoigna bien vite son doudou pour se rendormir sans même ouvrir les yeux. Le blond sortit de la pièce à pas de loup et rabattit la porte derrière lui. Quand il redescendit au rez-de-chaussée, il trouva Sasuke, assis sur le canapé, et Boruto, fouillant dans le meuble de la télévision, en grande conversation à propos du « meilleur dessin animé du monde ». Il observa la scène de loin pendant un instant. La complicité que son fils affichait dores et déjà avec le brun lui réchauffait le cœur de la plus douce des manières. Il n'avait pas prévu de le mettre au courant de sa relation avec Sasuke aussi tôt, mais lorsque son amant avait voulu lâcher sa main, il s'était d'abord dit que cela pouvait être une manière d'habituer doucement Boruto à les voir ensemble. Et puis quand ce dernier les avait mis devant le fait accompli, Naruto n'avait pas eu le courage d'inventer une histoire à dormir debout. Puisque ses inquiétudes et ses doutes concernant Sasuke avaient disparus, il s'était décidé à tout avouer et ne regrettait aucunement sa décision.

Finalement, il fit irruption dans le salon en s'incrustant dans la conversation, après avoir vu l'heure qu'il était sur l'horloge de la cuisine.

— Trésor, il va falloir aller se coucher maintenant. On regardera un film demain soir, si tu veux, mais là il est bientôt dix heures et tu devrais déjà être au lit depuis longtemps.

Boruto rechigna un peu, mais finit par obéir et monta à l'étage, non sans avoir embrassé Sasuke et son papa. Profitant d'un moment de calme, Naruto se rendit dans la cuisine uniquement séparée du salon par un comptoir, et demanda à Sasuke s'il voulait un verre d'eau. Il accepta, et le blond déposa les verres sur la petite table avant de se laisser tomber avec flegme dans le canapé, calculant tout de même sa trajectoire pour tomber tout proche de son amant et pouvoir poser une main possessive sur sa cuisse. Il ferma les yeux et prit un air détaché – quel grand comédien il faisait ! – mais Sasuke ne sembla pas l'entendre de cette oreille. Il sentit le brun poser son menton contre son épaule et frôler de son nez ses mèches blondes et son oreille. D'un air taquin, celui-ci lui murmura :

— Ça veut dire qu'il faut que je m'en aille ? Tu as l'air si fatigué…

Naruto sentit ses entrailles se serrer et son envie se réveiller rapidement. Il resserra sa prise sur la cuisse de Sasuke en grognant un « certainement pas » d'une voix grave. Il se délecta des lèvres de son amant qui, impatientes, commençaient à explorer la peau de son cou, frissonna quand il sentit une main fraîche se glisser sous le tissu de sa chemise pour la déboutonner lentement, et craqua quand le brun se mit à califourchon sur ses genoux pour mieux profiter de lui. Naruto ouvrit des yeux brillants d'excitation et passa avec une rapidité affamée ses mains dans le dos de Sasuke pour le rapprocher et dévorer ses lèvres sans merci. Les doigts du brun glissèrent dans la nuque du blond pour rejoindre ses cheveux et s'y accrocher désespérément. Naruto délaissa rapidement les lèvres de son amant pour s'attaquer à son cou, puis à son torse, descendant avec une lenteur calculée vers ses tétons pour les suçoter sans ménagement. Sasuke laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir qui fit grogner le blond, puis il se laissa tomber sur le canapé en agrippant les épaules de Naruto pour l'entraîner avec lui. Ils reprirent leur baiser alors que le brun frottait ostensiblement son bassin contre celui de son amant. Sous la pression de leur envie, ils se débarrassèrent bientôt du reste de leurs habits, et cédèrent à leur désir.

Ce n'était pas prévu du tout, mais au final, Sasuke resta dormir chez Naruto…

* * *

— Ouah, il est trop beau leur jardin ! s'extasia Boruto devant la maison d'Itachi et Ino.

Le froid mordant de la fin de décembre avait obligé tout le monde à sortir les doudounes rembourrées, les gants, les bonnets, les grosses écharpes et toute la panoplie du parfait skieur, mais cela n'empêcha aucunement le petit de sauter dans la neige qui avait recouvert le sol pour préparer ses munitions. Il avait d'ores et déjà prévu, avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme, que lui et Inojin allaient être d'inséparables amis, et qu'ils feraient une bataille de boules de neige d'anthologie. Naruto le rappela à l'ordre pour qu'ils se tiennent tranquille, ce qui arracha une petit sourire à Sasuke. Depuis qu'ils avaient prévu d'aller voir Itachi et sa famille pour Noël, son petit ami stressait en se demandant s'il allait être apprécié. Le brun avait eu beau tenter de le rassurer, toutes ses tentatives étaient restées infructueuses.

Il sonna à la porte tandis que Naruto, réajustant la capuche de Himawari, lui demandait pour la énième fois si ce n'était pas trop tôt pour rencontrer sa famille. Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel avant de rencontrer le regard hésitant de son petit ami et posa une main sur la joue fraîche du blond dans un geste affectueux.

— Arrête de t'inquiéter pour rien, je t'ai dit cent fois qu'Ita et Ino sont vraiment cools. Et puis, je te rappelle que ce sont eux-mêmes qui ont voulu te rencontrer.

Naruto acquiesça sans se départir de cette petite ride entre ses sourcils qui trahissait son inquiétude. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de nature timide, mais de rencontrer le frère de son petit-ami, c'était autre chose. Sasuke prit donc les choses en main et le visage du blond en coupe pour l'embrasser avec tout son amour, en espérant que cela au moins le dériderait un peu. Sa technique eut l'effet escompté, car il sentit rapidement Naruto se détendre et les battements de son cœur ralentir. Cependant…

— Si le but c'est de vous réchauffer, ce serait plus malin de rentrer dans la maison vous savez !

Le blond s'écarta soudain de Sasuke en sursautant, réveillant par la même occasion Himawari qui commença à gémir. Le brun se retourna alors avec un petit sourire arrogant vers son grand-frère.

— Et t'es fier de toi ? T'as réveillée la petite et traumatisé Naruto. Je te félicite ! s'exclama-t-il en prenant au faux air ennuyé.

— C'est que j'ai du talent pour ça, mon cher. répliqua Itachi avec une pose théâtrale digne d'un tragédien grec.

Son petit frère se contenta d'étouffer un petit rire avant de franchir les quelques pas qui les séparaient pour l'enlacer. Ils échangèrent une ou deux banalités, puis Sasuke se retourna pour tendre sa main dans la direction de Naruto, qui était resté en arrière pour consoler sa fille. D'un regard, le brun invita son petit ami à le rejoindre.

— Itachi, je te présente Naruto, Naruto, Itachi, mon grand frère.

— Enchanté. fit le blond avec un petit sourire.

— De même, je suis content de te rencontrer enfin, que je puisse mettre un visage sur ton nom ! Et je suppose que cette adorable jeune fille est Himawari ?

L'air avenant d'Itachi sembla détendre rapidement Naruto, qui se pencha un peu pour présenter sa fille. Le brun caressa doucement sa joue toute rebondie.

— Qu'elle est belle !

— Et Boruto est… commença-t-il en se retournant avant de s'interrompre.

Boruto, justement, avait profité de la légère agitation pour s'éloigner discrètement et continuer sa réserve de boules de neige en catimini. Quand il se fit rappeler à l'ordre par son père, il rejoignit les adultes en grommelant.

— Tu pourras faire une bataille de boules de neige avec Inojin tout à l'heure, mon grand, mais pour le moment, entrez vous réchauffer. proposa Itachi en se poussant pour laisser tout le monde entrer.

Ils firent ensuite la connaissance d'Ino, qui venait de préparer un chocolat chaud maison au fumet appétissant, puis d'Inojin qui, timide au premier abord, se laissa bien vite embarquer par Boruto. Quant à Himawari, elle promenait ses petits yeux curieux sur tout et tout le monde et charma bientôt toute la famille. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon autour d'une tasse fumante de bon chocolat et les conversations allèrent bon train, tournant autour de divers sujets pour que chacun fasse connaissance. Sasuke savoura ce moment coupé du monde, où tous les êtres chers à son cœur étaient réunis. Son frère et son petit ami avaient l'air de bien s'entendre, et l'ambiance était au beau fixe. Il eut l'impression que ce petit moment de bonheur mettait un baume sur ses déceptions et ses échecs, comme pour lui montrer qu'il y avait toujours de l'espoir ; qu'un détail inattendu pouvait changer une vie du tout au tout. Il avait cessé de croire en l'amour, et pourtant, depuis quelques temps, il avait envie de clamer des « je t'aime » à qui mieux mieux. Il avait cru son frère perdu à jamais, mais il l'avait retrouvé et ne comptait plus le chasser de sa vie, bien au contraire : il voulait profiter le plus possible des moments passés avec lui. Il s'était cru détesté de tous, ou tout du moins ignoré, et aujourd'hui il se sentait parfaitement à sa place.

Boruto et Inojin s'éclipsèrent rapidement pour disputer la bataille tant attendue, sortant de la maison en expliquant chacun – à grands renforts d'exclamations enthousiastes – les stratégies qui leur assureraient la victoire à tous les coups, pendant que les adultes continuaient de discuter de choses et d'autres.

— Et vous travaillez dans le même bureau ? s'étonna Ino. C'est pas trop pénible de se voir tout le temps, comme ça ?

— Non, et puis ça va pas durer. répondit Naruto. J'ai une petite semaine de vacances pour le premier de l'an, et après je commence un stage. Je vais suivre un journaliste du Konoha News pour faire une formation.

La lueur de fierté qui brillait de son regard fit plaisir à Sasuke. C'est lui qui avait convaincu Naruto de sauter le pas quelques jours auparavant, car il savait pertinemment que le blond n'avait pas abandonné son rêve de devenir journaliste, même si la vie l'avait mené à un autre métier au début de sa carrière. Et au vu du sourire qu'arborait son petit ami en annonçant cette nouvelle, le brun fut convaincu qu'il avait eu raison.

Au milieu de la conversation, la baie vitrée du salon s'ouvrit doucement pour laisser apparaître deux têtes barrées de sourires complices.

— Papa, tu viens voir ce qu'on est en train de faire ? demanda Boruto avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

— On a besoin de trucs dans la cabane de jardin pour finir notre bonhomme de neige Maman, tu peux venir, s'il te plaît ? renchérit Inojin. Papa, tu regardes pas, c'est une surprise pour toi !

— Et pour toi aussi, Sasuke. répliqua Boruto.

Les deux frères échangèrent un sourire en promettant qu'ils ne regarderaient pas tant qu'ils n'en auraient pas le droit, tandis qu'Ino et Naruto se levaient pour sortir. Le blond confia Himawari à Sasuke, puis ils sortirent dans le jardin pour aider les enfants à terminer leur cadeau.

— Ils sont adorables, tous les trois. fit Itachi en rapprochant son fauteuil du canapé. Et Naruto a l'air d'être quelqu'un de génial.

Sasuke ne répondit pas, se contentant d'acquiescer en échangeant un regard entendu avec son frère. Il était heureux de savoir que celui-ci approuvait son petit ami, même s'il n'en avait jamais douté. Il fit rebondir Himawari sur ses genoux, ce qui la fit rire aux éclats, de ce rire adorable de bébé débordant de pureté. Ses petites mains s'ouvraient et se refermaient frénétiquement en essayant de saisir les mèches de cheveux de Sasuke. N'y parvenant pas, elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle voulait se gambader par terre. Elle faisait ses premiers pas seule depuis quelques jours, et c'était à chaque fois une source de joie immense pour Naruto qui s'était longtemps inquiété de son retard sur ce point-là. Le brun s'était rapidement pris au jeu, et désormais il aidait la petite dès que son petit ami ne pouvait pas s'en charger. Il resta donc derrière elle tandis qu'elle s'accrochait à la table basse pour en faire le tour. Quand elle fut arrivée à la hauteur d'Itachi, elle leva vers lui un grand sourire, comme pour lui dire qu'elle était fière d'avoir fait tout ce chemin toute seule. Le brun posa un doigt sur son nez pour la taquiner, en la félicitant.

— Tu retournes voir Sasuke, maintenant ? l'encouragea-t-il.

À l'évocation de ce prénom, Himawari se retourna pour le chercher. Sasuke se recula de quelques pas pour l'inciter à avancer vers lui, et lui fit ainsi faire le chemin en sens inverse. Quand le brun s'assit dans le canapé, elle sourit en le rejoignant et s'accrocha à son genou tandis qu'il la félicitait chaleureusement. Puis elle tendit ses mains vers lui pour retourner dans ses bras, ce que Sasuke accepta sans aucune hésitation.

— Eh bien, si un jour on m'avait dit que je verrais mon petit frère se débrouiller aussi bien avec un bébé… fit Itachi avec une lueur complice dans le regard. On dirait presque que c'est ta fille !

— T'exagères, je ne me débrouille pas aussi bien que Naruto. répliqua Sasuke en aidant Himawari à trouver la bonne position sur ses genoux.

Le plus âgé souffla ironiquement avant de répliquer :

— On sait tous les deux que tu es aussi à l'aise avec les enfants qu'avec une clé à molette… !

Son frère ne répliqua pas, levant vers le ciel un regard amusé avant de le rediriger vers Himawari, qui s'était redressée sur ses jambes face à lui. Elle posa une main toute douce contre la joue du brun.

— Papa !

Son sourire si sincère sembla suspendre le cours du temps, car Sasuke sentit réellement son cœur s'arrêter dans sa poitrine – du moins c'est l'effet que cela lui fit. Il appréciait ce qu'il venait d'entendre, bien entendu – il s'était rapidement attaché à Himawari et à son frère et il voulait faire partie intégrante de la vie de Naruto en assumant toutes les conséquences que cette décision entraînait. Mais en aucun cas il ne cherchait à remplacer leur mère ou à empiéter sur les plate-bandes de leur père.

— Non, c'est pas moi Papa. fit-il en secouant la tête de gauche à droite pour se faire comprendre. Papa est dehors, il aide Boruto.

— Sasuke, tu lui expliqueras tout ça quand elle sera en âge de comprendre, il sera bien assez tôt, tu ne crois pas ? demanda Itachi. Pour le moment, je crois qu'elle a juste besoin d'affection et tu la lui donnes, ça ne fait pas de toi un imposteur. Regarde plutôt le côté positif, elle veut que tu fasses partie de la famille !

Himawari était retournée à ses babillages et jouait avec la fermeture éclair du gilet de Sasuke pendant que celui-ci l'observait d'un regard lointain, l'esprit vide.

— Tu crois que tout ira toujours aussi bien que tu le prétends ?

— Non. répondit Itachi sans détour. Tu es tombé amoureux d'un gars qui a une famille et tu as décidé d'assumer ça, ce sera pas rose tous les jours. De toute façon la vie n'est jamais parfaite, c'est comme ça. Mais il faut toujours se rappeler que même si tu ne vois que des nuages noirs, le soleil brille forcément au-dessus ; il faut juste savoir être patient. C'est comme ça que j'ai tenu.

Sasuke dévisagea son frère sans trouver de réponse adéquate, pourtant il sut, devant le regard droit d'Itachi, que celui-ci avait raison. De toute manière, tant que Naruto serait à ses côtés, le ciel pouvait bien lui tomber sur la tête qu'il s'en sortirait quand même. Pour lui, pour ses beaux yeux bleus et son sourire éclatant. Et pour toute la bonne humeur qu'il avait redonné à sa vie.

* * *

— Dad ?

— Oui ?

— Il arrive avec quel train, Papa ?

Sasuke jeta un œil à son portable et relut la conversation, avant de se retourner vers l'adolescent pour lui répondre.

— Le numéro 8756.

Cela faisait un mois que Naruto était parti suivre une compétition sportive de haut niveau en tant que reporter officiel du Konoha News, et la petite famille trépignait d'impatience à l'idée de le retrouver enfin. Un ou deux appels Skype par semaine, cela avait semblé davantage frustrant à Sasuke que réconfortant…

Enfin, au bout de quelques interminables minutes, une chevelure blonde toujours aussi indomptable fit irruption au milieu de la foule dense de la Gare Centrale. À quarante ans bientôt, Naruto n'avait pas d'autres rides que celles qui se dessinaient au coin de ses yeux quand il souriait, et il était toujours aussi beau. Ils vivaient ensemble depuis un peu plus de six ans maintenant, s'étaient mariés un an plus tard et tout allait pour le mieux. Sasuke lui offrit le plus beau des sourires en croisant enfin son regard.

— Tu le vois, toi ? Je peux venir dans tes bras ?

Le brun baissa les yeux vers Himawari qui lui tendait les mains avec un regard suppliant. Il acquiesça et la prit dans ses bras pour qu'elle puisse elle aussi voir son papa arriver. Quand il ne fut plus très loin, elle demanda à Sasuke de la lâcher et courut pour sauter dans les bras de Naruto.

— Oh ma chérie, tu m'as manquée ! s'exclama-t-il en la soulevant comme une plume sans négliger de la couvrir de baisers.

Boruto les rejoignit rapidement et étreignit lui aussi son père. Du haut de ses seize ans, il ferait bientôt la même taille que lui. Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant cette scène adorable. Son mari et ses enfants – puisqu'il les considérait comme tels désormais – enfin réunis. Cependant, il manquait quelque chose pour que tout soit parfait… Avec un air malicieux, il les rejoignit pour compléter le tableau. Face à Naruto, il sentit son cœur s'étreindre dans sa poitrine. C'était toujours dur de le voir partir, mais c'était un tel plaisir de le retrouver !

— Tu m'as manqué, mon amour. dit-il dans un soupir d'apaisement.

Il allait l'embrasser tendrement, mais Naruto posa sa fille à terre pour se rapprocher davantage. Il prit le visage de Sasuke en coupe et l'embrassa passionnément sans se préoccuper des regards qui glissaient sur eux.

— Toi aussi, mon amour, tu m'as manqué… affreusement. susurra-t-il entre deux baisers.

Quand enfin leurs cœurs en manque furent calmés, ils se séparèrent et échangèrent un regard brillant d'envie. Cette nuit-là ne serait certainement pas des plus calmes… ils le comprirent sans un mot. Puis ils revinrent à la réalité et se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la gare sans remarquer que Boruto avait roulé des yeux avec un air désespéré. S'ils avaient cru être discrets dans leurs intentions, c'était raté. Le jeune homme connaissait parfaitement cette lueur particulière qui brillait parfois dans les yeux des deux hommes.

— Papa, papa, on peut manger pizza ce soir ? Dad, il a dit qu'on pouvait.

— Ah Dad a dit ça ? demanda Naruto en se retournant pour croiser le regard de Sasuke.

— Ça fait une semaine qu'elle en veut une, alors je lui ai proposé d'attendre ton retour. acquiesça-t-il.

— Tu as eu raison. approuva le blond. Je meurs de faim ! Tu veux quoi comme pizza, Hima ?

— Une marguerita !

— Et toi, Boruto ?

— Hm… une royale.

Avec toute sa famille réunie et la soirée agréable qui se préparait, Sasuke se fit la réflexion qu'Itachi avait parfaitement raison : le soleil brillait toujours, même au-dessus des nuages les plus noirs.

* * *

_Et voilà, c'est fini !_

_C'est une phrase très belle que m'a dit un jour un ami, qui m'a inspirée pour cet OS et pour son titre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, j'attends votre avis._

_D'ailleurs, Itachi a encore pris cher avec moi… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ça lui arrive souvent ! Enfin, ça se finit plutôt bien alors j'espère que vous me pardonnerez ! En parlant de cela, je tenais à préciser que la question du handicap est une question qui me tient à cœur. Je n'ai pas pu la développer autant que je le voulais dans cet OS, mais ce n'est que partie remise. À la prochaine !_

_P.S. : pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai écrit avec divers artistes dans mon casque : Andy Biersack, Black Veil Brides, Asking Alexandria, Phil Collins, Nickelback et Three Days Grace. Ce sont ceux qui m'inspirent le plus ! (Mention spéciale pour Andy B. et Nickelback.)_


End file.
